Not Everything is as it Seems
by Marisol Bandito
Summary: Levy McGarden embarks on a journey to finally feel normal. She enrolls at Mongolia University, and there she meets eccentric characters whose lives intertwine with hers. When Levy goes missing, her friends decide to go on a quest to find her; though doing so could threaten their very existence. They believe that magic is simply a tale from one of Levy's many books, but is it? AU
1. Changing Her Fate

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction so critiques are welcome for the sake of becoming a better writer and to keep the characters true to their personalities. With that being said, I did take a personal liberty with Levy's backstory for this story, since there is relatively none in the Manga or Anime; however, I have only recently discovered Fairy Tail, both the Manga and Anime, so there is a chance that I am not giving the characters justice. If that happens to be the case then please do, notify me, though preferably, in a friendly manner. I, obviously, do not own Fairy Tail, but I do hope ya'll enjoy this story nonetheless!**

Levy McGarden was a brilliant woman. She was a certified genius and held six advanced degrees. She had finished all six of her degrees by the time she was sixteen. Her upbringing had been unconventional at best. Levy had been the result of a one-night stand between two drunken strangers who barely knew each other's first and last names. Her mother, a drug addict, had over dosed when the blue haired girl was five. The girl called for an ambulance when she could not wake her mother. The woman was dead before help could arrive. The authorities had tracked down and given custody to her father. He beat the girl. When he would come home, if he came home at all, the man would be in a drunken rage. And Levy, well, she was the one who saw the worst that the world had to offer. She was always dirty, hungry, and scared. She spent much of her time in the town's library. She would walk herself from the worst part of town, her home, to a more cared for side. There she would find solace in books, her one escape from the horrors that were her reality.

It was never a surprise when her father would not come home. In fact, it was commonplace. So, after four days of him not coming home, the bruised and battered girl was surprised to open the door to find a man in a uniform. He was as surprised to see the girl. The officer had been assigned to the McGarden murder case. Mendel McGarden had been murdered during a drug deal that had gone south. And the officer had to see if there was any evidence in the man's home or if there were any living relatives that would like to be notified of the man's death. So, when he had traveled farther into the heart of the worst part of the city. The place where evil lurked just amongst the shadows, the place where its residents only came out at night, the officer had figured the man was alone. So, when the door opened and he found a tiny, blue haired girl staring up at him with intelligent, hazel eyes, he was shocked. As he sized the girl up, anger welled up inside of him as he noticed the old bruises that littered her porcelain skin. Maybe, the fates were being kind, maybe they had brought the officer to this home, so the girl could finally be set free for a purpose that surpassed the dingy building and the used needles and broken beer bottles that littered the home.

At seven years old Levy was placed into an orphanage. It was quickly realized but her psychological evaluators that the young girl was different. She had been quickly transferred to another orphanage instead. What that really meant, Levy later learned, was that when a child was unfit to live in a normal orphanage, they were sent to live in one that was equipped to handle the child's individual needs. The evaluator had learned that Levy was a genius child. They had decided that she needed to be in an environment that would help the girl to thrive. And she did.

She had a sunny disposition and was never deterred from learning. Despite her lacking in any formal education she tested on a high school level, due in part, to the knowledge she had learned from the books in the library. They had hired a special tutor for the blue-headed girl and she had finished high school by age eight. Her handlers at the orphanage were weary of allowing the young girl to attend university in the traditional form; so instead, they allowed her to begin her classes with a prestigious university that knew of her talent. The university allowed the girl to attend her classes with a few professors at the town's library. She had received her Ph.D in Philosphy, Languages, Ancient Studies, Science, Alchemy, and Literature by her sixteenth birthday.

Levy had two best friends: Sarusuke and Droy. They arrived at the orphanage, together, about three weeks after Levy. The three quickly bonded. Sarusuke, quickly asked to be renamed to Jet. He had decided that he would be renamed to mark the start of his new life. Sarusuke was the name his parents had given him, and the boy that wore the leg braces and walked with difficulty, had decided that he would be do well with the new life he was given; and to start, he would wipe away anything in his new life that reminded him of his old life. Thus, Jet was born. Droy had a similar issue. He had decided to spend his time working to grow things since he grew up in a withering household. So, the orphanage had allowed the young boy to start his own garden where he took comfort in using his talents to bring life to the world. Levy, she had eyed herself in the mirror of the bathroom. She critically studied her appearance. She held a pair of scissors in her delicate hands. Jet and Droy had both made progress to rid themselves of the horrors that they themselves had witnessed in their own equally as abusive childhoods. She was tired of her long blue hair. She hated it actually. Her mother used to grab the small child by her long, blue locks and drag her around. Unfortunately, when she was sent to live with her father, her hair was his favorite thing to grab onto, too. He would grab the girl by her locks and throw her into her walls or he would simply snatch her up by her hair. She loathed it. So, the seven year old hacked away at her hair as the tears rolled down her sweet face. With each lock of hair that fell away, a portion of the weight on the girl's heart began to fall away too.

Levy had begged for her handlers to let her experience the thrills of a normal life like her peers. She craved to understand the world around her, and for once in her life, she craved, above all, to feel normal. They had not allowed the girl to go to university at sixteen either. They had explained their fears to the girl. They did not want anyone picking on the girl nor did they wish for her to get hurt. So, they had comprised with the girl. They allowed her to take a job working as a waitress in town until she turned eighteen. Then, they would give their blessings for her to have her wish of experiencing a normal life. She understood their reasoning and agreed that they did have a fair point. This way, she could interact with people unlike those she had been exposed to. This way, she could begin to establish herself and understand those around her so that when she did go to university, she could interact with her peers easily.

It was at her new job that she met Lucy Heartfilia. The blonde had started working at the bustling restaurant at the same time Levy had started. The two had been trained together and had bonded over their mutual love of books. Lucy had confided in Levy that she wished to become a writer one day and Levy had confided in the girl that one day she wished to understand what it was like to feel normal. And as the two girls' bond deepened their secrets began to pile up as the other became a trusted confidant.

When the two girls turned eighteen, Lucy had told Levy that she planned on attending Mongolia University, for they had the best writing program there. She had then asked the petite bluenette to be her roommate. Levy had excitedly agreed. During the month of August Levy found herself bouncing to her first university class of the semester. She was radiating energy as she took in the beautiful campus. She had happily signed up for morning classes as she preferred to have her afternoons free for her friends, studies, and job. Jet and Droy trudged beside the perky girl as they wished with all their beings that they were not freshmen and did not have to take the early morning general credit classes. Their best friend had not yet decided what other degree she would go for, so she had signed up for classes that sounded interesting. They were also a tad jealous that the girl had already read all of her textbooks, supplemental materials, and extra credit books before they even moved to the campus. Yes, Levy McGarden's main purpose for being on campus was to finally experience life like a girl her age would. They waved good bye to the bluenette as she skipped into her first class, The History of Weapons, as they headed onwards to their own.

Levy picked a seat where she could study her classmates, but still could be involved with everyone. She was beaming despite the butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach. Yes, today would be a wonderful day, and she knew that her life was going to begin changing in big ways and she could not wait. She wondered if Lucy would be awake now to get ready for her first class that started next hour. Lucy had said that she would not need Levy to wake her, but Levy knew that Lucy had spent a good portion of the night writing and combined with the fact that Lucy Heartfilia was not a morning person made Levy wonder if Lucy would actually make it to syllabus day. Her attention was brought back to her surroundings as a man that was well over six feet tall strode into the room.

The blue headed female choked as the room seemed to close around her. Her eyes widened in surprise as her heart began to thump even harder than before. The man had studded piercings lining his face and arms. A simple black tee shirt was thrown on, though it did little to hide his well muscled body. His ruby eyes flicked over to the petite woman before he turned to take a seat across and slightly in front of her. The seat groaned under his weight as she could view his wild mane of long, black hair. Levy tried to calm her breathing as she closed her eyes tightly. She tried to concentre as she muttered words that sounded like gibberish to those around her, under her breath. Her eyes opened lacking the same sparkle that they had before. She slumped slightly in her seat as she sighed. She felt drained already and class had not even began. Great.


	2. A Penchant for Trouble

"Levy-Chan! How were your classes this morning?" Lucy asked as Levy slid into the booth beside the blonde in the student center.

"They went well, Lu-Chan! Did you make it to your early morning class?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Ugh! Yes! I never want to take another early morning class again!" Lucy stated with a groan. Levy giggled.

"Well, did you get to meet any new friends?" Lucy questioned as she began to eat her lunch.

"No, not really. People weren't very friendly in early morning classes! They didn't want to talk." Levy stated with a pout as began to dig into her meal.

Lucy laughed at her friend's distress. "Well, Levy-Chan, what do you expect from grumpy adults who haven't had their morning coffee?"

Levy sighed, "I just thought more people would be engaged in class is all." She added before laughing. The two girls continued their chat over their lunches both excited that their first days went relatively well.

"I did meet this annoying guy though." Lucy stated thoughtfully after some time.

"In your writing class?" Levy asked curiously.

"No, no. He was sprinting down the hall and-"

"LUCE!" screamed a voice from somewhere near the two girls. Levy jumped in surprise as Lucy sighed.

"DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" she shouted as a salmon haired appeared beside Lucy. He grinned with fanged teeth at the blonde.

"Geesh! You're loud! Come on Luce! Come eat with my friends!" he stated dragging her up by her arm. "NATSU! YOU'RE SO RUDE!" Lucy shouted a she pulled her arm from his grip. She straightened her clothes. "Natsu, I'm having lunch with my best friend, Levy."

Natsu turned to finally notice the blue-haired student whom was watching the two's interaction with amusement.

"Well she can come too, Luce! Come on! I want you to meet my friends!" he grinned again. Lucy sighed. "Levy, do you mind? He won't leave me alone if I don't?"

Levy laughed as she too stood up. "I love meeting new people."

"Great! Follow me!" Natsu excitedly stated as he grabbed Lucy by her arm. The girl squeaked in surprise as she tried to regain her balance. Levy followed behind the two with a laugh.

"Natsu who is this?" asked an intimidating redhead as she looked up from her cheesecake to analyze the blonde and bluenette. Lucy jerked her arm from Natsu's grip before straightening up. Her eyes widened as she gulped at the inquisitive look that the redheaded female was giving her.

"Erza, this is Luce and her friend." Natsu stated as he plopped down beside a black haired boy and began digging into his food.

"I'm so sorry, we don't mean to intrude, but he dragged us over here. We should probably go, actually…" Lucy stated trailing off as she shifted on her feet uncomfortably. She glanced at Levy, whose brows were furrowed as if she was thinking hard about something. Lucy was mildly concerned, as she had never truly seen an expression like that cross her friend's face. It was almost as if a cloud of trouble had passed over her. But as quickly as the expression came, it was replaced by a bright smile.

"I'm Levy McGarden and this is Lucy Heartfilia. We're freshmen this year. And you are?" she asked. The redhead was taken back by the sunny disposition of the blue-headed female. Typically, people feared Erza and very seldom did someone have the guts to approach her without any reservations. She smiled warmly at the bluenette and blonde.

"I am Erza Scarlett. I'm a junior. Why don't you both sit down and join us for lunch?"

"That would be wonderful!" Levy bounded excitedly to a chair in front of Erza. Lucy gave Erza a small smile as she too sat down.

"Lucy I really like your top." Erza stated with a nod at the girl's attire.

"Oh! Thank you!" Lucy stated with a smile. Natsu snorted as he set his drink down. "Oi, it's just a top."

The black haired guy rolled his eyes. "Like you would understand fashion, Flame-Brain! You wear a vest and scarf without a shirt, everywhere."

"That's funny coming from the guy the resident stripper!" Natsu challenged.

"Boys! Enough!" Erza's voice took on a menacing, steely edge. "We have guests and you both haven't properly introduced yourselves." She added with a pointed glare.

"Gray Fullbuster." The black haired boy stated. "I'm a sophomore too." He added at Erza's glare. "Well, you already know me, Luce! I'm Natsu!" the rose haired boy added before digging into his lunch again.

"Lucy, why don't you tell us how you both met?" Erza asked.

"Oh, well, I was on my way to my writing class this morning and he was sprinting through the halls, tripped, took me down with him and we fell down a set of stairs."

"We wouldn't have fallen down the stairs if you hadn't kicked me!" Natsu defended. "I wouldn't have kicked you if you hadn't plowed me over and never said sorry!" Lucy countered. Erza raised an eyebrow at the two as Levy watched on amused. She had seen Lucy interact with many people, and she knew that Lucy could be very vocal when she wanted to be, but Natsu seemed to bring another side out of the girl. "Is that all?" Erza asked.

"Oh, well then he showed up in one of my other classes and he hasn't left me alone since." Lucy stated with a sigh. Levy laughed as Erza's eyes flicked over to the two boys were making snide remarks at the other.

"So, how did you three meet?" Levy asked curiously.

"Gray, Natsu, and myself lived in the same orphanage growing up. We have always been friends, though I doubt anyone would believe that those two are."

"Wait, what orphanage?" Levy asked her eyes brightening.

"Fiore Orphanage. It's a few hours of travel away from here."

"I was sent to Fiore Orphanage when I was first put into the system!" Levy stated excitedly. "Are the handlers still the same?" Erza smiled at the girl as she nodded. "The ones that established it? Yes. Where did you end up, Levy?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I ended up at Fiore's Orphanage for Special Children." She stated with a blush as she looked down at the table.

"That's certainly nothing to be ashamed of. So, what are both of your majors?" Erza asked curiously noting the younger girl's desire to change the subject.

"I'm a writing major." Lucy stated before Natsu caught her attention by poking her repeatedly and dragging her into his debate with Gray.

"I am law enforcement major. I plan on joining up with the military after I receive my degree. Levy, what are you?" Erza asked.

"Oh, well, I haven't really decided yet." She stated. Erza nodded. "That's perfectly fine. It helps for you to figure it out during freshmen year. I came in undeclared too. I couldn't decide between my major or culinary arts. What classes are you trying out then?"

"Oh, well, I have this History of Weapons, Anthropology III, Calculus IV, Computer Coding III, and an art class for fun." Erza's brow furrowed.

"But you're a freshmen, and those are junior and senior level courses. You can not get into upper level classes unless you have had the general requirements out of the way for those specific classes and none of them correlate with the same major." Levy's hazel eyes widened as she realized that she had not planned out what she would say if someone brought that up. She had hoped nobody would notice. Jet and Droy assured nobody would.

"I remember the handlers at Fiore Orphanage talking about a girl that was a genius, actually. They said she was sent to the special orphanage across the city and that she decided to come here, now that I think about it." Erza's dark eyes analyzed the petite girl before her who seemed frozen.

"That wouldn't be you would it?" she asked. Lucy had finally pulled herself away from Natsu after Gray had flung another insult his way. Lucy could see the fear stricken look in her friend's eyes. Levy was afraid that if anyone found out then she would be regarded much differently than the average freshmen so she decided to intervene.

"Erza-chan, you would be correct about Levy-chan. She got six Ph.D's by the time she was sixteen but she wanted to come to University to have the normal experiences that a girl her age would. So, if you can understand, she wants to keep this a secret so people don't treat her any differently." Lucy stated. Erza's eyes bore into Lucy's as she spoke. Originally, she had wondered if the blonde would actually talk to her without seeming nervous, but as she stood her ground for her friend's honor a threatening look overtook the blonde's features. Erza respected the blonde then, as she noted the challenging look in the blonde's eyes. The one that dared for Erza to say the wrong thing to the bluenette before her; the one's that promised that she would be a force to be reckoned with if Erza dared to ruin her best friend's plan. Erza gave a slight nod at Lucy before regarding Levy.

"Your secret will be safe with me, but you should be proud of your accomplishments." She stated.

"Will these two keep it a secret?" Lucy asked as her head inclined to the two boys who were still arguing.

"They do not know what has gone on because they are too engrossed in their own bubble. You have nothing to worry about with them." Erza stated as she stood up to her full height. She began to walk away before realizing the two girls were not following her.

"Well, aren't you both coming?" she asked.

"Coming? Where?" Levy asked curiously.

"To have the normal experiences a girl your age would." Erza stated with a grin. Levy jumped to her feet as Lucy stood too. They fell into step with the redhead.

"Where are we going? What will be doing? Oh, this is so exciting!" Levy squealed.

"You're going to try out for the fight team." Erza stated deadpan. Levy stopped in her tracks.

"I-I-I'm doing what?" she stuttered as her eyes widened.

"The fight team. I thought you could try out for it. It is the most known sport here at the University. We have been the champions for the last seven years."

"Oh, no, I don't particularly do sports. I prefer my books. I won't be trying out for a fight team besides, I'm really small" Levy stated as she shifted nervously.

"No? Lucy will you be trying out?"

"I don't think I will either…" she stated.

"I have seen fierce opponents who were not very big either. It is not the size of the warrior but the heart, the girt, and the skill. You both would learn and with the right effort do very well."

"I don't like to fight, Erza-chan, not for sport." Levy stated.

"Very well, I can respect that. But you both will be coming to try-outs. It will be a good experience. I know many boys and girls that come to watch the try-outs and the fights themselves."

"Is it really that big around here?" Lucy asked curiously as Erza led them to the sport complex.

"Of course. We go around the world for the championships." Erza stated with a nod.

"Lu-chan, you could write about this for your classes." Levy stated as the two's eyes widen as they took in the complex. A large brick building spanned out for as long as Levy could see and the building itself loomed over them for three stories. Erza led them to the main area where bleachers lined the walls.

"Not that I know that much about fighting, but shouldn't there be an area?" Lucy asked as she and Levy eyed the concrete floor.

"Oh, this is just the basic workout room. This is used for group workouts, sort of like a boot camp. Students are welcomed to participate in those. The arena is through those double doors over there. And upstairs is the weight rooms and the room with our bags." Erza stated. "Then why are we here?" Lucy asked as she stood beside Erza.

"Because we are waiting for the team and the new students. I sent word that everyone should meet here so I can begin the try-outs."

"Begin the try-outs? Would that make you the Captain?" Lucy asked. Erza nodded. "I am."

"Luce! You gunna try out for the fight team?" Natsu called as he appeared by the two girls with Gray.

"No, Erza brought us here to watch though." Lucy stated.

"Awww! But it would be so much fun! You should try out!"

"Flame-brain leave the girl alone! Maybe she doesn't want to be around you more than she has to!"

"What was that Stripper!?" Natsu whirled around as his and Gray's foreheads clashed.

"Do they do this a lot?" Lucy asked.

"All the time." Erza stated. "If you two are serious about not trying out, I do encourage you both to find something that sparks your interest and join it, whether that be a sport or club. It definitely helps make the first year easier. NATSU! GRAY!" Erza stomped off as she began to forcefully separate the two. Lucy's eyes widened as she and Levy slowly backed up to the bleachers and climbed up, as they watched Erza angrily bang both boy's heads together.

"And you were worried about not making friends this morning." Lucy stated with a sly grin at her blue-headed friend. Levy laughed in response.


	3. Fight Club: What is Expected

**A/N: Hello everyone, I will try my best to not post many author notes. That way, if there is one then you know it pertains to the story or the schedule that I will post chapters. I realized that I made an error when posting the second chapter, but I have corrected that mistake and updated the chapter. All of the content is the same but I fixed where it repeated itself and did a weird thing. I am hopeless with technology, and coupled with my first FanFic, I suppose it was bound to happen, though I still have no idea what I did to do that. If a mistake like that happens again, do know I will try to fix it as quickly as I can. Also, I will continue to update as quickly as possible in-between my work schedule. Now, I do want to personally thank everyone who has reviewed. Your feedback and words of encouragement meant a lot to me. So, thank you. Secondly, to answer the question on if it possible for someone to receive six advanced degrees in that short span of time: for Levy, yes. My thoughts on that matter is that she had an unconventional schooling, and since she spent all of her time focused on studying, say for twelve or so hours a day, she was easily able to complete the course work at her own pace and for university degrees once any general requirements are out of the way, you are pretty much able to complete all of the higher level classes, so she would never have to repeat any of her general classes and would be able to focus on everything else and would be able to completely devote her time to each degree and finish it up relatively quickly. Did I go a bit overboard and make it six advanced degrees? Sure. But I want to keep it that way. I have the story planned out and know the direction it will continue in, so, I will try my best to not reveal anything but I will happily enjoy your guesses. Hope ya'll enjoy reading! Best wishes! –MB**

Levy watched as students began to trickle into the gym. She began to analyze everyone, wondering who was presently on the team and who would be trying out. Her eyes widened when she witnessed both Jet and Droy file in.

"Is that Jet and Droy?" Lucy whispered as she too watched the boys file in.

"Yes, but, they don't fight." Whispered Levy as her brow furrowed.

"Maybe they're trying to impress you." Lucy whispered back with a wink. She grinned as she watched her friend's expression turn to a horrified one.

"They know I don't want to date them!"

"Yes, well, maybe they think they might have a chance if they get your attention or something? Boys are weird Levy." Lucy's eyes watched, as Natsu seemed to be attempting to juggle his backpack and a few others that had been left by the bleachers. "Very weird indeed." Lucy muttered as she rolled her eyes when the backpacks fell on Natsu's head.

"Yo! Luce! Com'mere!" Natsu waved wildly at the blonde, whom blushed.

"You should see what he wants." Levy stated as people began to stare at the two girls in the bleachers.

"Maybe if I ignore him he will go away." Lucy muttered as she ducked her head. To her horror Natsu barreled up the bleachers and yanked her to her feet. He dragged her down to the floor as Levy laughed.

"Levy-chan! What are you doing here?" Jet asked as he climbed the bleachers with Droy following behind him.

"Erza-chan invited me to watch." She stated with a smile.

"Well, you watch then! I'll impress you with my abilities, I'm sure." Jet declared. "No, Levy-chan! I'll impress you!" Droy proclaimed.

"Oh, well, that's…sweet…of you both…?" Levy stumbled over her words. This was not a situation she wanted to be in with her two best male friends.

"NEW RECRUITS! LINE-UP HERE!" Erza's voice commanded as she motioned at a place to the left of the gym.

"MEMEBERS LINE-UP HERE!" she ordered as she motioned the old members to the right.

"WHAT IS THAT RECRUITS? FORM SINGLE FILE LINES NOT A BLOB!" She barked. The try-out kids looked scared as they hurriedly snapped to attention and began to arrange themselves in even lines. She nodded at their group and then nodded in satisfaction at the old members, for they had already stood at attention in their lines.

A buff blonde man stepped forward beside Erza. He nodded at both groups.

"I am Laxus Dreyer. I am the coach of the fight team here at Mongolia University. I also, am a professor and head of the science department. You may refer to me as Coach Laxus or Professor Dreyer, your call. Now, these try-outs will last a week. Our captain, Erza Scarlett, will be handling most of the try-out process. She will pass out a training schedule for this week." Laxus stated as he eyed the new recruits.

"You will report to the locations on this schedule for training. You will arrive as a team, so get your fellow recruits' numbers. Our team is known as Fairy Tail, and we arrive as a team, we leave as a team, and we train as a team. Get that in your skulls now. The people around you will become your nakama, and if you don't like that, you will get cut." Laxus stated with such authority some people gulped.

"You will go through physical training together as newbies in the mornings, and in the afternoons, you will be assigned to a member of Fairy Tail. Your member will train and evaluate you over the course of the week. If you make it to Saturday, then you will go through a series of fights, with your partner, against other recruits and their senior partners. Results will be posted on Sunday on who made it and who got cut. Good luck." Laxus finished. The newbies looked terrified, with the exception of a few who held very determined gazes. He allowed Erza to step up then as she then began the first day of physical training. It wouldn't be a harsh day, but she did need to evaluate the group so she could pair up the right person with the right senior member. The three senior members' lines filed in-between each newbie line. That way the new recruits could see how the exercises were expected to be done by having the elder members in front of them. It also helped initiate the new members with the old.

"Lucy, you did well today for your first day of try-outs." Erza stated nodding at the blonde as she stood in front of Erza trying to hand back her training schedule.

"I'm very happy you chose to change your mind."

"I haven't changed my mind! Natsu dragged me down there, and then I tried to break him and Gray up, and somehow I was shoved into the new member group and then those people pushed me into line!"

"Then why didn't you step out of line and sit in the bleachers?"

Lucy blushed. "You and your coach are rather intimidating." She stated softly. "I was afraid if I messed up one of your lines or left during the work-out you both would make me do more push-ups or something."

Erza looked at the blonde and shook her head. "Lucy, I already have you paired up with a senior member. I handed in my finalized list to Coach Laxus already." Erza stated with authority.

"So, I have to do this?" she asked groaning.

"It doesn't seem so bad, Lu-chan! You might really enjoy it! Besides, you're trying something new." Levy pointed out as she comforted her best friend. Lucy groaned again. "Erza-chan, how many people actually make it to final cuts?" Lucy asked.

"Less than half." Erza answered as she motioned for the girls to follow her. "Great! So, I probably won't make it anyways! I just have to put with this for a week!" Lucy stated nodding as she linked arms with her bluenette friend. Levy smiled at her friend as Erza led them to a group of people. Levy's smile faltered as she took in the rowdy people before her.

"Oi! Luigi! I didn't know you could keep up! You totally beat Gray's butt during the running stuff!" Natsu exclaimed as he high fived Lucy.

"That's not my name!" she growled out.

"Lucy, Levy, these are a few of our members of Fairy Tail." Erza began. "You've met Gray and Natsu. This is Gajeel, Loki, and Lisanna." She finished as she gestured at the three.

The white haired female smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure you meet you both." She stated.

The orange haired boy carefully looked the two over before smiling widely and kissing both of their hands. Both Levy and Lucy were taken back by the gesture.

And the other guy, Gajeel, he grunted as he glared at the two before he snickered at them both.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked.

"Tch. Ya wore that ta training? And ya brought a Shrimp with ya."

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Lucy demanded.

"Bunnies? Ain't ya a lil' old ta be wearin' a shirt with bunnies on it?" Gajeel asked. Lucy glared at him as Levy pouted. "I am not a shrimp!"

His response was to make another "Tch!" sound before he turned around to wrestle with Natsu and Gray, both of whom were engaged in another tussle.


	4. Fight Club Begins

The first official day of practice began the next day. Lucy groaned as Levy shook her awake at five-thirty in the morning.

"Lu-chan! Wake up! You have to get ready to meet the new recruits for your workouts!"

"No." came the blonde's muffled reply as she rolled over. The bluenette sighed. Lucy had begged her the night before to come into her room when she awoke to make sure her blonde friend was up for workouts. Luckily for Lucy, her best friend always seemed to rise with the sun.

"But Lu-chan, if you aren't there to meet the newbies by the track before you guys start your training for the morning, then none of them will be able to go to training this morning."

"Eh, just tell em for me that I don't wanna do it anymore." She mumbled as she snuggled further under her blankets.

"Erza-chan has already turned in her finalized list. I suspect she will be very angry with you for ruining it, should you fail to show up and you will disappoint your team."

That seemed to do the trick as Lucy shot up in her bed and threw off her covers. "Right! Thanks, Levy-chan!" she stated as she sprinted for her closet.

Levy laughed as she made her way into their kitchen and began pulling out an apple, granola bar, and plenty of water for the blonde to have on her five-mile trek this morning and then her weight lifting session.

The shorter female, however, was ready for her day. She planned on heading into Professor Justine's office to begin working on her translating work for him. He had shown the bluenette around his office and library and had shown the woman to her own office. Though, the office, it was really a small room attached to his main library, and a door at the other end of the library was the door to his large office. Levy didn't mind, though. She had a desk to herself to do her work, and he had even told her that she was welcome to take her work with her wherever she wanted, as long as she got it done. Today, though, she wanted to set her desk up. She was thinking about taking Tuesdays and Thursdays to work in the little office since she didn't have classes on those days, and she guessed she could spend a few hours on Saturdays and Sundays in there too.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Levy-chan!" Lucy called as she ran out the door in her workout gear, grabbing the food from their counter. Levy laughed as she went back to her bedroom to grab her bag. She felt slightly bad for her blonde friend. Today, the girl had most of her classes. She would have enough time to take a quick shower and then make it to her four classes before she had to meet the whole team for their training this afternoon. The blonde had insisted that she would prefer taking one class on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for an hour in the late afternoon and then she could spend Tuesdays and Thursdays in her four, one-hour classes. She had told Levy how easy that schedule sounded to her. Levy winced for her. With this training stuff, she wasn't so sure if the blonde was going to like the schedule she had laid out for herself this week.

Levy smiled at the sectary as she made her way to Freed's library and by extension her own office. She knew Freed was teaching a class at the moment, and besides, Levy was certain that she wouldn't need to be in and out of his office. She suspected that it would be unprofessional of her to do so, too. She unlocked the library and then her own office. She found a stack of work in separate folders for her to begin working on. She smiled to herself as she set her book bag down and began reviewing the first stack of papers as she decided what books she might need. She hummed as she skipped off into his library in search of ancient rune referencing books. She wanted to make sure she did her job perfectly, after all; even if she did know most of it.

* * *

It was a little past one in the afternoon when Levy's phone buzzed. She was startled from her work that was spread out across her desk and the two desks that lined the sidewalls of her office. She opened her phone to answer Lucy's call.

"Levy-chan! I'm finally done with classes today! Would you like to meet me for lunch?" came the blonde's voice. It was about that time that Levy's stomach gurgled in agreement. She laughed.

"Sure, Lucy, in the student center?" she asked.

"Yes! I don't feel like making anything at the apartment for lunch. Where are you anyways?"

"I'm in my office."

"That's in my major's building right?"

"It is!" Levy responded as she tidied up her workstation and packed away her things. She knew she could finish what she had been working on later today when she got back to her apartment, assuming she didn't come back to the office instead.

"Great, then I'll meet you in that building's lobby. I'm walking past it anyways from my last class."

"Okay! See you in a second Lu-chan!" Levy stated as she hung up. She flipped the lights off as she shouldered her bag. She locked up the main door to Freed's library as she set off. She didn't bother locking the door that led from his office into the library because she knew he locked his office door and if the library was locked then nobody could enter into his office. She smiled as she rounded the hallway's corner and saw Lucy.

"How long have you been here?" Lucy asked as they set off for their destination.

"Hmm…I got here around six, I think…." She trailed off as she stared thoughtfully ahead before she nodded. "Yes, about six." Lucy gave her an incredulous look.

"And let me guess, you haven't taken a break since?"

"Nope, but I did leave my phone on so when you called for lunch I could take a break." She added with a smile knowing the blonde worried about how easily lost the bluenette could become when books were involved. Lucy sighed before smiling at her best friend.

"Now, are you going to tell me how your day has been going or do I need to buy you lunch first?" Levy asked the blonde seeing the very tired look on her face. She laughed.

"I think I can buy my lunch this time, but it went okay. I enjoyed my classes pretty well, and thankfully they're only an hour a piece."

"When did you finish your workout?" Levy asked.

"I made it back to the apartment to shower a little after eight. The workout wasn't that bad actually. All of us arrived at the location we decided on then we walked to the forest together and all of us did a group run on this off beaten trail. That wasn't too bad since you and I ran almost every day together with Jet. But then we had to do this weight lifting session in the gym and that kinda sucked. It almost kicked my butt."

"Did you at least meet any nice new people?" Levy asked.

"I met this girl named Juvia. We ran beside each other since the trail only allowed two by twos and she seemed nice enough. She has blue hair like you." Lucy stated as the two entered the Student Center. They quickly found and purchased the items they wanted for lunch. The two were looking for a table to sit at when a voice called out.

"Juvia would be delighted if her new friend came to sit with her and her other friends." Lucy and Levy pivoted to find a woman with long blue hair smiling at them. Levy was mildly curious as to why the woman was wearing such a thick coat since it was still the end of the summer, but she shrugged it off. All of her friends had their own very eccentric fashion tastes.

"That would be really nice of you Juvia-chan! Thank you." Lucy stated as the two girls followed behind Juvia to a table near them.

"Juvia is happy that you chose to sit with her, Lucy-chan. May I know the name of Lucy-chan's friend?" she asked giving Levy a pleasant smile.

"I'm Levy McGarden." Levy chirped as she beamed at the fellow bluenette.

"I am Juvia Locksear! Are you trying out for the fight team too? Juvia does not remember seeing you at workouts earlier this morning, but if you were there, please forgive Juvia for not realizing you were there, too!"

"Oh, no! It's perfectly okay, Juvia-chan! I am not trying out for the fight team! I'm just here to cheer Lu-chan on!" she stated with a sly grin. Juvia nodded as she went back to eating from her bento box.

"Juvia was wondering what your major was, Levy-chan? Lucy-chan told Juvia that she was studying writing."

"I haven't really decided yet," Levy answered hoping that Juvia would not connect the dots like Erza did the day before. Juvia nodded, satisfied with that answer.

"Juvia is studying Fashion Design. Juvia enjoys making things by hand." She stated. Levy smiled.

"I would love to see some of your work sometime, Juvia-chan! That sounds really cool."

Juvia blushed as she nodded.

"Hey! Look who's over here!" came an excited voice. Levy, Lucy, and Juvia turned to find both Jet and Droy plopping down with the girls with their lunches.

"You're Juvia, right?" Jet asked. She nodded.

"And Juvia believes you both are named Jet and Droy?" she asked. They nodded as Jet flashed her a grin.

"Are you and Lu-chan ready for this afternoon's training session?" Jet asked curiously as he grinned at Droy for being faster than him in scoring the empty seat beside Levy, leaving Droy to sulk as he sat beside Juvia.

"I'm a little worried at who all of us will be paired with, actually," Lucy stated as she ate her salad. "How do you think Erza-chan determined it?" she asked.

"Juvia is uncertain, but Juvia thinks that Erza-chan wouldn't place us with someone we were not compatible with."

"Juvia-chan is right, Lu-chan. Erza seems like a very good leader and I am sure she has picked someone that will be a wonderful mentor to each of you." Levy stated as she smiled reassuringly at her friends.

"Levy-chan you are so smart!" Droy stated as Jet began with, "So nice! Comforting your friends like that!" They glared at each other as they realized they were speaking at the same time. They began a heated whisper debate. Levy blushed as Juvia studied her and the boys before a look of understanding crossed her features.

"Levy-chan will you watch practice tonight?" Lucy asked curiously. Levy shook her head.

"I don't think I can watch try-outs besides, I was thinking of going back to my office and finishing my work for Freed." She answered as she finished her lunch.

"Well, then I'll come to your office after we finish tonight so we can walk back to the apartment together!" Lucy stated.

"Juvia lives in the Fairy Hills Complex, where do you both live?" she asked curiously.

"We live there too! Third floor!" Lucy stated.

"Juvia lives on the second floor near, Erza-chan." She answered.

"Oh, that's great! You'll have to come over for dinner one night, Juvia-chan!" Lucy declared with a bright smile. Juvia blushed again as she nodded.

"Juvia would be very pleased to have dinner with her new friends. Juvia could even bring a dish to dinner."

"That would be very lovely, Juvia-chan!" Levy exclaimed as she smiled at her fellow bluenette.

"Well, thank you for inviting us to lunch, Juvia-chan, but I think I'm going back to the apartment to catch a quick nap and study before our training tonight," Lucy stated.

"Juvia is finished with her lunch too. May Juvia walk with you? Juvia was going home too." Lucy nodded at Juvia's company.

"Levy-chan?"

"I'm going back to the office, I think. I'll see you both later!" she smiled as the girls stood and continued chatting as they threw their trash away and headed in the direction of their complex. Jet and Droy stood with up Levy.

"We can walk you to your office, Levy-chan!" they chanted at the same time. She nodded as the three began towards the direction of the language building.

* * *

Levy stretched as she finished her last folder for the day. Freed had left her seven folders to translate and she had finished all of them. She sighed. Lucy hadn't messaged her yet and she didn't have anything else to work on. She pouted. Maybe she should have taken more time on those translations so she would have something to do? She shrugged as she stood and began straightening up her workspace. She bundled up the folders as she made her way across the library. She knocked three times on Professor Justine's door.

"Come in!" he called. She shyly opened the door as he looked up from his desk.

"Ah! Miss McGarden! It is good to see you again. How may I help you?" he asked.

"I came to deliver the translations I finished for you." She stated as she walked further into his office. She noted intricately designed swords mounted on his wall. She handed him her folders and his eyes widened.

"You finished all of them?" he asked. She nodded as he gestured for her to sit down. She did while he began thumbing through them. Before hiring her, despite her credentials, he had come to her town and had tested her knowledge. Being satisfied with her abilities, he felt might her talent may even surpass his. He wasn't as keen on admitting that; he had decided to hire her and knew she would do the job well.

"These files were for the whole week, Miss McGarden." He stated still in a state of shock. She gave a slight frown.

"Do you have more I can work on? Or will you only give me this much during the week?"

"I can come up with much more, actually. I need more worked on, but I thought for sure this vast amount would keep you occupied until next week!"

She shrugged sheepishly. "I don't have classes on Tuesdays or Thursdays so I figured I could spend those days working through all of this and maybe even a few hours on the weekends."

"Are you sure you would be okay with that?" he asked.

She nodded. "I love this kinda thing, sir. It's why I studied it for so long. And I love this opportunity you have given me because it allows me to expand upon my knowledge and it keeps my skills sharp." He stared at her with a thoughtful expression before nodding.

"Come with me then." He gestured for her to follow him back into the library. She trailed behind him as he walked up to a door tucked into the corner by a bookshelf. He unlocked it to reveal a deep walk-in closet with filing cabinets that towered from the floor to ceiling.

"I will stop giving you folders unless it is imperative I need one to have your attention immediately, and in exchange, you have access to all that needs to be worked on. Each cabinet is marked with a label, which will explain to you what it needs to be done to it. You may start working through these cabinets for me. This way you are not waiting on me to hand you an assignment. Also, I would like you to keep myself updated on what you finish because I would like to adjust your salary to reflect the work you will now be doing." He stated. Levy gasped.

"Really! You're allowing me to have access to all of this?" she asked with much enthusiasm as her eyes widened at the sheer numbers of cabinets she could work through. He nodded.

"Yes, Miss McGarden, you have proved yourself capable. I believe you can set your own pace." He stated as he shut the door and locked it.

"Many of the documents are old, though, so please be mindful of that. Also, the key to the library that you have should unlock that door too."

"Oh, thank you, professor! You won't be disappointed!" she exclaimed. He nodded as he gave her a smile.

"Enjoy your first week, Miss McGarden." He called as he went back to his office.

She grinned as she grabbed her bag. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Lucy the news! Just think of all the old documents she would have access to? All of that knowledge and she was able to work through it! Oh, how delightful! She hummed to herself as she skipped to the training complex. She sent Lucy a quick text to tell her she was heading over there in case her blonde friend was leaving to meet her before Levy got there.

* * *

Levy McGarden pushed through the main doors to the complex timidly. She wasn't exactly sure if she was allowed to come to the try-outs since she wasn't participating, but she guessed that if Erza had a problem with it then, she would tell the girl. The bluenette smiled as she found the group walking downstairs with their gym bags in tow. Lucy smiled at Levy as she came to stand beside her.

"How did it go?" Levy asked her blonde friend.

"Okay, I guess. It wasn't as bad I thought it would be." Lucy stated as Juvia ran up to the two girls.

"Juvia is happy to see Levy-chan again!" she stated as she hugged the shorter female. Levy laughed as she hugged Juvia back.

"What are you doing here anyways, Levy-chan? I thought you would still be working through those documents." Lucy stated.

"I finished all of them so I thought I would meet you instead." Lucy nodded at the girl's response.

"Ah! Levy-chan, welcome back." Erza greeted the younger woman as she walked behind her team.

"Hello, Erza-chan! How did you first practice go?" Levy asked.

"It faired well. Several have already dropped from the try-outs, but that is expected."

"Did you have trouble deciding on the pairs?" the bluenette asked. She shook her head. "No, I didn't pair up friends, and I made sure that each person was paired with someone who could match their skills, as well as, provide a completely different fighting style. I placed Natsu with Jet, Gray with Droy, Loke with Lucy, Lisanna with Cana, and Gajeel with Juvia. Those are the people that you have met before at least. There are a few others, but you haven't met them yet." Erza stated. Levy nodded as Natsu and Gray bumped into Erza while they fought. She turned to level both boys with a steely glare. Juvia, Lucy, and Levy took a step back from the three, as they wanted to be nowhere near the wrath of the redhead.

"Ah, my lovely Lucy! You did such a wonderful job today and I cannot wait for us to continue on with your training. I am sure that you will be most radiant come Saturday for the face-off-match." Loke stated as he kissed Lucy's hand. She blushed as she withdrew his hand. He winked at her before nodding at both Juvia and Levy.

"Ah…Lu-chan…?"

"Hmmm…?"

"What was that about?" Levy asked.

"I have no idea…" Lucy stated as the three girls watched the retreating figure of the smartly dressed man.

"Is he wearing a suit?" Levy asked.

"He said it's a workout suit," Lucy stated. Levy gave her an incredulous look and Lucy shrugged. "Honestly, that's not the weirdest thing around here. Erza did several costume changes, Gray strips down to his boxer when he fights, and Gajeel's clothes are covered in studded iron strips."

"But…he's wearing a suit! To fight in!" Levy exclaimed.

"Yes, and Jet wore his top hat and Droy still has that weird hairdo. How does he get it to stay up like that? Like, is it gel or something because it defies the law of gravity." Lucy stated as Levy sighed.

"He still is wearing his hat to work out in?"

"Yep."

"Juvia enjoys her new friends. Juvia finds every one of them to be very unique." Declared the taller bluenette with a kind smile. The three girls flinched as Erza banged Natsu and Gray's head together before she rejoined the girls.

"Juvia was telling me that you both live in Fairy Hills?" she asked.

Lucy nodded, "Sure, we live on the third level."

"Very well, Juvia and I planned on walking there together with Bisca. Would you two care to join us?" Erza asked.

Levy smiled. "That would be very nice, Erza-chan." She stated as a woman with long green hair came over to the group.

"Levy McGarden this is one of the new recruits, Bisca Mulan." Erza introduced the two women. Levy smiled at the taller woman who was adorned in a very western outfit.

"Bisca is a foreign student from the West and Levy is from the same area me, Gray, and Natsu are from," Erza stated to the green haired woman and the smaller bluenette.

"It's nice to meet you," Bisca acknowledged with a kind smile.

"Are we all ready to leave then?" Erza asked as the girls grabbed their respective gym bags. They nodded.

"Good, I do believe it is safer for all of us to walk together as a group to our complex and it creates a sense of camaraderie," Erza stated with a nod as she led the way out.

* * *

Lucy sighed in content as made her way from her bathroom and into the kitchen. She had spent a bit of time relaxing in her bath. She was thankful both she and Levy had decided on an apartment that had two separate bedrooms with a bathroom connected to their separate bedrooms. The only thing they really shared was the living room and kitchen, but the girls didn't mind. Lucy knew that they both could have shared a room if they had to but between the vast amounts of books Levy brought with her, and the amount of time Lucy spent relaxing in the bath, they had agreed it would be better this way. Lucy could smell the hot chocolate that Levy had made, and she contemplated on having some of her own or making tea instead.

"NATSU!?" screeched Lucy as she found Natsu in the floor of her living room with a cup of hot chocolate of his own. He was lying on his stomach, a pillow under his arms as he watched Levy intently. The bluenette was sitting on a pillow of her own holding a book, and Lucy realized, she was telling him a story.

"Shhh, Luce! Levy is telling me an action story!" he chastised the blonde.

"How did you get here?" Lucy asked as Levy giggled.

"He climbed up to my bedroom window and climbed in thinking it was your window and then he asked what I was doing and he said reading sounded boring so I picked out one of my favorite fantasy-adventure stories, and here we are," Levy answered as Natsu pouted.

"Luce, hurry up and get over here! This story is making me all fired up!" he declared as he stood in exclamation.

"How did you manage to climb up to her bedroom window!?" Lucy screeched. Natsu shrugged. "It's like climbing a tree!"

"Why are you in our apartment!?" Lucy asked before she heard the unmistakable meow. She jumped as a blue cat wove around her legs and meowed again.

"Aye! Happy, don't worry about her, come over here so Levy can finish her story!" Natsu declared as the cat gave Lucy one last look before it sprinted for Natsu in a weird zig-zag pattern.

"What was that, thing?" Lucy demanded as Natsu pushed up the yellow bandana on his cat. He frowned at her.

"Happy isn't a thing, Luce. He's my cat!" Natsu declared.

"WHY DID YOU THINK BREAKING IN AND ENTRYING AND BRINGING YOUR STUPID CAT WAS A GOOD IDEA!?" she screeched.

"Don't worry Happy! Lucy doesn't mean that!" Natsu stated as he covered the cat's ears.

"YES I DO!" she screeched as she watched Natsu set the cat down by a second mug of chocolate milk and it happily drank from it. Levy was fairly certain the rose haired man and his blue cat had broke Lucy as she regarded her friend. The woman wasn't saying a word, but she was seething with rage though her angry expression seemed frozen on her face. Levy's brow furrowed.

"Lucy are you alright…?" asked the worried Levy. The blonde took a deep breath before she marched over to the blue cat and it's master. She jerked Natsu up by his scarf and shoved him out of their front door. She then kicked the cat out with him before she strode to her bedroom. A few moments later Levy heard the unmistakable scream of Lucy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY WINDOW?" She screeched. Levy heard the muffled sounds of a slap, a rather loud thud, a cat's hiss, and an unmistakable, "ow." Levy shuddered at the wrath the rose haired man and his cat faced at the hands of her blonde friend. She quickly put the three cups of hot chocolate in the dishwasher before she sprinted for her bedroom and shut her door. She did not want to be on Lucy's bad side if the blonde decided to walk out of her bedroom.

* * *

Levy sat down in her History of Weapons class. She recognized a few faces, but the one that stood out was the studded man that sank into his seat near her. She took a deep breath as she shut her eyes again. When she opened them she felt drained of energy again as she studied him. He was Gajeel Redfox. She had met him officially, on Monday, when she met a few of the other members of the fight club. She sighed. The little bluenette's head hurt and the only thing she really wanted to do was take a long nap. She mustered up what was left of her energy to put a smile on her face. She would enjoy this class no matter what! She was thankful for the distraction the hour-long lecture provided, as she was absorbed in taking notes for the entirety of the class. Levy had been excited to see Bisca in her last class for the day, art. The green-haired westerner had waved the other girl over and patted the seat beside her. Levy thanked her as the two began chatting.

"How did you come to Mongolia University?" Levy asked curiously as the two began working on their easels as instructed. Bisca blushed before she answered.

"I moved here but I didn't understand the culture much and I wasn't able to get a job, so I started resorting to petty crimes. I got into a lot of fights and I had heard about the fight club here so that's what I told people."

"That you were a part of Fairy Tail?" Levy asked curiously. Bisca nodded as she dipped her paintbrush in the orange paint.

"Yeah, I did and one day I was in a dessert shop hustling up the owner declaring myself a Fairy Tail Fight Club member and Erza Scarlett walked in. She overheard everything and taught me a good lesson with her fists." Bisca stated as she carried on with her painting. Levy flinched, wondering how the woman was alive to tell the tale.

"I tried to explain my situation and when she finished with me she told me to come to Mongolia University. There I could get a full ride for being an immigrant from out West. Then I could receive an education and then I would have a degree to start on a favorable career path that didn't involve me stooping to such petty tactics. Then she mentioned I should try out for the fight club if I thought I could handle it and well, long story short, I started attending here this semester for the first time." Bisca finished as she gave her painting a flourish of red.

"So you're a new student too?" Levy asked. Bisca nodded.

"How old are you Levy-chan?" Bisca asked curiously as the bluenette worked on her own painting. The woman looked young, like her, but she also spoke with such knowledge and maturity that it was hard to pinpoint her exact age.

"I'm eighteen," Levy answered as her brow furrowed at her painting before a grin broke out across her features and the woman picked up the orange paint jar at her easel and threw it at her painting.

"Me too. I am glad that we were able to meet." Bisca stated with a smile at the other woman. Levy beamed at her as the two continued chatting through the class. Both women were content to have found a friend. Their last class of the day would always be spent in good company and that was enjoyable to know. Bisca had been delighted by Levy's offer to have lunch with her. The two made their way to the student center as they spotted several of the Fairy Tail members. Juvia waved the women over and Bisca blushed as she spotted a shaggy-haired man, dressed in a similar western outfit. Levy looked at her green-haired friend.

"Who is that, Bisca-chan?" she asked.

"Alzack, he was placed as my mentor in Fairy Tail. He's an immigrant from out West too!" she whispered as the two sat down beside Juvia who was on the far end, away from Alzack. Levy watched the man glance at Bisca with a light blush tinting his cheeks too. She smiled to herself. How sweet!

"Juvia-chan is happy to see both Bisca-chan and Levy-chan getting along so well!" she declared. Levy smiled at the woman still wondering how she could wear her fur-lined coat and fur-lined hat when it still wasn't cold out. The taller blue-headed woman had her blue hair in two big curls on either side of her head.

"Juvia was wondering how her friends' classes went today?" she asked as she slowly ate from her bento box. Bisca mentioned how her classes went, then she and Levy finally mentioned their art class together. Juvia had been delighted to learn that the two shared a class together; apparently she shared a class with Gray, Natsu, and Lucy at some point during the day. Levy idly wondered how that class would go with the constant bickering of Natsu and Gray and Natsu's ability to drag Lucy into their quarrels.

* * *

Levy giggled as she found Happy and Natsu sitting on their couch when she entered her apartment that night.

"Hi, Natsu, Happy." She stated as she set her book bag down.

"Levy! Do you think you could continue that story for us? We really want to know if the dragon wins the battle or not." Natsu stated with a fist pump. Levy laughed as she nodded.

"I can make some hot chocolate again, too!" she stated as she made her way to the kitchen.

"How was practice today?" Levy asked curiously as Natsu wondered into the kitchen with her.

"It was alright. I think me and Jet can beat Ice-brain and Droy on Friday, though!" he declared.

"How are Jet and Droy doing with this whole fighting thing?" Levy asked curiously.

"They seem all fired up!" Natsu declared as Happy leaped into his arms.

"Could you do me a favor, Natsu?" Levy asked as she handed him and Happy their drinks. He nodded as he followed her into the living room.

"Could you watch out for Jet and Droy? I worry about them." She stated. Natsu met her hazel eyes. He saw the seriousness in her expression and maybe a lot of people did not give him credit for it, but he knew when something meant a lot to someone. Jet and Droy meant the world to Levy and Levy was Luce's best friend. Levy also had allowed Happy and Natsu into their apartment. She was his nakama and he would not fail her. He nodded.

"You can count on me and Happy!" He declared. She gave a small smile as she went to pull the book out to continue reading. Natsu and Happy watched the woman with rapt attention as she continued the tale.


	5. Black Steel Gajeel

**A/N: Writing this chapter has been a nice break from studying for my law exam! AND GAJEEL AND LEVY HAVE FINALLY STARTED INTERACTING! GAH THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. Anywho, please review and feedback is always welcome!**

* * *

Levy McGarden found herself heading to Lucy's practice early. Her heart dropped when she crossed over the threshold of the gym. There were two very bruised and bloody best friends of hers. Levy dropped her bag as she sprinted to their side. Jet had lost his hat, his clothes were torn, and his left eye was swollen shut. Droy's hair was not defying gravity, and the entire right side of his face was scraped up and bloody. The two were sitting up against the wall.

"Jet! Droy! What happened?" Levy asked frantically as she kneeled beside the two men. Droy groaned as Jet squinted at the bluenette. He gave a slight nod towards the direction of scuffling sounds. Natsu and Gajeel were slinging fists at the other. Shouts could be heard and Levy could make out something that consisted of, "I promised!" and a few noncommittal grunts. Juvia, Lucy, and Alzack were rushing to Jet and Droy's aid with a first aid kit.

"Lu-chan! What happened?" Levy demanded as she helped Alzack treat the boys' injuries.

"Today, we had to go to stations. Each member was in charge of his or her own station and it was to help teach us something for training. Unfortunately, both Jet and Droy didn't fair very well when they went to Gajeel's station during their rotations." Lucy stated as she glanced back at Natsu and Gajeel fighting.

"Juvia, can you and Lucy find me the bandages and ice in the locker room, and Levy, can you stay with them while I get Bisca. She's better at bandaging than I am." Alzack asked. The three girls nodded.

"Jet, Droy, how did this happen?" Levy asked softly as she sat on the floor beside both boys.

"He was merciless, Levy." Jet stated with a slight groan. "He said we needed to grow up."

"How can beating us senseless accomplish that?" Droy asked both men slightly excited that their cyan-haired best friend and love interest seemed to only have attention for them. Levy frowned.

Alzack came back with Bisca around the time Lucy and Juvia made it back. The two westerners began to work efficiently together. When they finished, Alzack, Bisca, and Gray helped Jet and Droy to their feet. The two men leaned against the three's shoulders, slumping against them. Lucy and Juvia grabbed the two men's things along with the others helping them out. Levy stood, grabbing her own bag. She walked outside, trailing behind the group. There was not anything she could really do at this point in time to help her friends. She would just be in their way at the moment. She paused as she watched Erza drag Natsu outside. He ran to catch up with the group helping Jet and Droy get back to their apartment. Levy frowned. Where was Gajeel? She leaned against the building, the shadows concealing her slight frame. She wanted to have a word with the man She heard the doors shut and she glanced to her right, there looming in the late afternoon, was Gajeel Redfox. He did not even look like he and Natsu had just fought, much less like he had beat up two innocent people, mercilessly. Levy's hazel eyes narrowed as he slung his gym bag on his shoulder and began walking towards the apartments. Levy marched up to him.

"Gajeel!" she exclaimed with fury seeping into her voice. She stormed up to the large man who turned to face her. He cocked one of his iron-studded eyebrows.

"Gihihi, what's bitin' ya shrimp?" he asked curiously noting her demeanor. Her golden eyes narrowed in on the man and before he could react she had whipped her book bag around and connected it to his face with as much force as she could muster. He fell to the ground in surprise as he groaned.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, SHRIMP?" he exclaimed in anger, as he began to try and sit up.

"HOW DARE YOU DO WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!" she screeched as she whacked him across the face again. He growled in anger as he hit the ground again.

"YOU'RE JUST A BIG BRUTISH BULLY!" she exclaimed as she tried to hit him again. He rolled, dodging the bag, and rose to his feet. His hand clasped both of her wrists as he glared down at the bluenette.

"What are ya talkin' about, Midget?" he hissed.

"You! Let me go!" she demanded as she struggled against his hold. His crimson eyes pierced hers as he glared down at the woman.

"Answer the question," He ordered.

"You beat up Jet and Droy! You did so mercilessly! How can you call yourself a mentor or a comrade when you have no compassion for your nakama?" she countered, Gajeel's eyebrow, or lack thereof, quirked again in response.

"Listen Midget, yer little lapdogs need ta understand what they're gettin' into." He stated. "This, this isn't like track team, or gardening club. This is a dangerous sport and if ye ain't got what it takes to be mentally, emotionally, and physically focused, then it ain't for ya; and my job today, was ta show any of the newcomers that."

"By beating them up more than needed? How did that prove your point?" she countered resting her hands on her hips as she glowered up at him.

"They need ta know that you can't save 'em every time they screw up."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've never let 'em grow up; always babying them, being there for them and handling their problems. They need to grow up and realize if they chose ta do this then they have ta be able to handle it." He answered.

"I don't see how me being their friend is keeping them from growing up." She sniffed.

"Yer bein' more than a friend. Yer lettin' em get by with good enough and when they mess up, you take their fall. But they decided to try out fer Fairy Tail."

"So, you're answer to teaching someone that they need to grow up, is to beat them up?" she asked.

"Not every time, but with yer lackies, they needed sense knocked into em."

"You really hurt them!" she scolded.

"Ya never asked me if they hurt me, Shrimp." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, did they hurt you?" Levy asked curiously. He laughed.

"Gihihihi. No, ain't nobody been able to hurt me. I'm Black Steel Gajeel, Shrimp." He stated as he continued to laugh. She sighed as she shouldered her bag and stepped past him. She might as well head home and check on the boys, anyways.

"Oi, where ya goin', Midget?" he asked as he stepped up beside her. He glanced down frowning.

"Geesh, is this how big yer strides are?" he asked realizing he would have to slow down to keep his large strides close to her short, fast ones. She glared at him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Walkin' ya back. Something big might mistake ya fer a snack out here in the dark, Shrimp." He stated. She glared up at him.

"My name is Levy!" He looked down at her, and she knew that no matter how hard she tried to convince him, he would forever call her, Shrimp. She sighed in frustration.

"I think I can handle myself just fine, so you can go home," She stated.

"Yer bag of rocks might startle someone, but they ain't gonna take someone down," He muttered.

"They're books, Gajeel. And besides, they took you down. Twice" She stated smugly. He glared at her before a comfortable silence seemed to settle over both of them. Levy could see the light of her apartment on through the upstairs windows and she knew Lucy was finally home. She would update Levy when she got in on Jet and Droy and she suspected that Natsu was probably in their apartment too. She began to head for their gate that led to the small patch of yard and the stairwell to the apartment doors. Gajeel gave a slight grunt.

"See ya in class tomorrow, Shrimp," he muttered before tucking his hands in his pockets and turning on his heel and heading towards the apartment building across from Fairy Hills.

* * *

Levy unlocked her apartment and walked in through the front door. Lucy looked up from making dinner as Natsu sat on their counter working his way through a bag of chips. Happy was sitting beside him taking a chip that was offered to him every so often.

"Where were you? I thought you were behind us?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to talk to Gajeel." Levy answered, shifting as she set her bag down and locked their door back. She knew if she told Lucy she confronted the much larger man, Lucy would have a panic attack. When the four friends were younger, if someone picked on Jet or Droy, Levy would go and have a "word" with the offender. Lucy would inevitably worry because she told Levy once that not everyone would handle her protectiveness well. Now that she had time to think about what she said, maybe Gajeel did have a point. Was she really the reason that Jet and Droy hadn't grown up yet? Was she really holding them back because she made excuses for them and even fought their battles for them? She frowned.

"How are the boys?" she asked curiously. Lucy waved the question off.

"Fine. Erza isn't letting them off of practice so you know, they're fine." She answered. "A bit banged up, but it's nothing a good nights sleep won't cure." Lucy stated.

"What happened exactly? Did you have to face Gajeel too?" Levy asked her blonde friend. Lucy nodded her head.

"All of us did, Levy-chan. But for the most part we handled it fine. He didn't purposefully try to hurt any of us. He was just teaching us moves and picking apart our fighting styles so we could get better. You know, letting us know when we left an opening or something."

"Then why is Jet and Droy so banged up?" Levy asked as she came to sit beside Natsu. He offered her chips and she gratefully took a handful. She was pretty certain it was Lucy's bag anyways. Lucy winced.

"I'm sorry, Levy. I wasn't able to protect your friends like I promised." Natsu stated, hanging his head.

"It's not Natsu's or Gajeel's fault, actually." Lucy stated with the shake of her head.

"See, when Jet got to Gajeel's station he had him work on a bag for a few minutes before they went hand to hand. When Gajeel stopped so he could critique him, Jet clocked him."

"But wasn't the whole purpose of the exercise to show him how to get better?" Levy asked with a frown. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, and Gajeel was pissed because then Jet started to brag about how he could take him down and how he got a good hit on him. So, Jet went in for another, and Gajeel and him began in a fight. Obviously, you saw who was the victor. Then, they called change, and Erza made Jet go sit down because she was angry at him for acting that way, and then Droy and Gajeel began and Droy ended up doing the same thing. Apparently, the two had made a bet with the other that whoever would take down the biggest guy could ask you out. Also, I suspect they think if they prove to you how strong they are then you'll date them."

"What? That's absolutely stupid!" Levy exclaimed. Natsu nodded.

"Personally, they deserved it. Gajeel did what any of us would do. If you're gunna get off the perch and try to fight with the big dragons then you better be able to put your money where your mouth is, but I promised you I would look out for them. Sorry."

"That's why you fought Gajeel, after?" Levy asked. He nodded.

"Once Natsu realized what had happened with both he tackled Gajeel and the two ended up in a big fight. They didn't break it up til Erza finally did. But I think she let Natsu and Gajeel have a go with the other to show Jet and Droy and all of us really, what a real fight looks like." Lucy stated as she turned the stove off. Levy hopped off the counter as she set the table.

"Well, now I feel really bad," Levy muttered.

"Why?" Lucy asked suspiciously as she eyed her blue-headed friend. Levy grinned sheepishly as she explained what had transpired between her and Gajeel previously. Lucy sighed as she, Levy, and Natsu sat down at the table and began to load up their plates.

"Levy, he's like an entire two feet taller than you!"

"Yeah…But I thought he mercilessly hurt Jet and Droy! I should probably apologize to him tomorrow." She muttered as Natsu devoured his food.

Natsu helped the two women clean up and had asked Levy if she would read to him again. She had agreed. Around that time he realized he had stained his scarf. He looked horrified as he took it off.

"I can wash it for you." Lucy offered. Natsu clutched his scarf protectively.

"You can't JUST wash it, Luce! It's special!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I know it's not ideal for you, Natsu, but I can take it tonight and clean the stain out. Then in the morning, it should be ready for you to wear." Levy answered as she looked over the scarf. Lucy nodded.

"If you want it to be properly cared for, Levy is super smart. She will know how to get the stain out while keeping the scarf in the best of care." Lucy stated. Natsu frowned as he looked at his special scarf. He sighed.

"Alright, but I'll be over first thing in the morning for it." He stated. Levy nodded. "Well, then, why I don't I go ahead and get started on this. We can work on the story tomorrow after training if you like." Levy stated with a kind smile.

"We can work on our homework instead," Lucy stated with a nod as she dragged Natsu by the collar and to the kitchen table as Levy made her way to their small laundry room that was attached to the kitchen.

Levy eyed the scarf as she ran her fingers over the material. Over the past few days she had noted that Natsu never took it off, even during his fights. Lucy had mentioned that Natsu's father had bestowed the scarf to him and he revered it. Levy knew that this was her only chance to get close to his scarf because she highly doubted that there would be another time as ideal as this. She closed the laundry room door as she began rubbing stain remover on the scarf. After it had been washed and dried she came back into the laundry room and laid the scarf on top of the washer. She sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never.

* * *

"Good morning, Levy!" Natsu beamed as Levy rubbed her eyes. She was not in her usual morning mood. In fact, the petite woman felt like she had just ran a marathon and then wrestled with Black Steel Gajeel himself, or maybe a dragon. She had just woken up and as she entered the living room to head towards her kitchen she witnessed Natsu climbing in through their living room window.

"I came to pick up scarf!" he stated as he beamed at her, though she noted some worry in his eyes. She nodded, as she was too tired to speak. She beckoned him to follow her as she stepped to open the door to their small laundry room. She picked up the carefully folded scarf and handed it to the man. He very carefully inspected every inch of the scarf before breaking into his usual bright smile. He wrapped it around his neck with gusto as Levy stepped from the room and went to head back to their kitchen.

"I feel really different wearing it today." Natsu murmured as he stared at his scarf in curiosity. Levy paused momentarily before making herself a bowl of cereal.

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully noting his expressions as he helped himself to a bowl of cereal too.

"It's just this feeling I have. It feels more familiar to me than it ever has." He stated seriously as he glanced back at the scarf. Levy shoved a spoonful of her coco puffs in her mouth. She knew she could not explain that. He had to figure it out himself. She was relieved when Lucy burst through their front door then.

"Workouts were killer this morning." She stated with a sigh as she too grabbed her own bowl of cereal. Levy grimaced for her friend. The blonde did not even try to scold Natsu for being in their apartment. It had to have been one hard workout then, Levy realized.

Levy placed her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher as she wandered back to her room so she could get ready for the day. She quickly showered and pulled on a dress. She pouted as she took in her appearance. She looked as drained as she felt. She sighed as she placed one of her many headbands in her hair. Oh, well. She could miss class she mused, but she knew she would regret that. She loved learning and she would be upset with herself if she gave up this opportunity she had.

"Levy-chan, are you alright?" Lucy stated as her roommate walked through the apartment with her schoolbag. She nodded.

"You seem really tired, are you sure you're okay?"

"I just stayed up most of the night working through some translations." She lied easily. She gave her best friend a weak smile as Nastu frowned at the bluenette.

"Do you want some spicy chicken?" he asked curiously. Levy gave a small giggle but shook her head.

"Natsu, how is spicy chicken going to be helpful?" Lucy asked with a sigh.

"It always makes me feel better!" he chirped. "It makes me all fired up!" he countered with a wide grin. Levy gave a small giggle before she waved and headed from her door.

She trudged to her first class. Her body ached as she rolled her shoulders to help alleviate the feeling. She sighed as a dull ache pounded behind her eyes. She wondered if Gajeel would be in their shared class today. She did need to apologize to the took her seat in her History of Weapons class. She was cutting it close to being late and that was very unlike her but she did not have the will to care as much about it today. She was happy she could sit for a few moments at her desk. Their professor walked in a few moments after Gajeel did.

"Alright class, let's talk about your projects. I want everyone to pair up and you can use your electronic devices to find your project assignment on this class's website. You can go ahead and break off and start discussing with your partner how you want to handle your project." And with that their professor sat down at his desk leaving the adults to start finding partners.

Levy gulped. Who would she partner with? She actually didn't know anyone in this class besides Gajeel and she didn't particularly think that the man would want to be her partner, especially not after she hit him last night. She bit her lip in nervousness. She did not want to be someone's partner that would try to make her do all the work! Levy noted a boy standing up and heading for her direction. Around that time a dark shadow fell over the bluenette. She glanced up as Gajeel dropped his books on the table beside Levy. She noted him glaring darkly at the other boy and he scurried off.

"Alright, Shrimp. How do we wanna do this project?" he asked.

"You want to be my partner?" she asked curiously.

"Tch. I wouldn't be over here would I?" he retorted.

"Hey, Gajeel?" she asked softly. He turned his head to face her.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I should never have said or did what I did." She stated with a slight blush of embarrassment. He looked away from her, hoping she would not notice the slight red tint to his cheeks.

"Whatever, Shrimp. It's fine." He stated as he ruffled her hair. Her cheeks puffed out as she pouted.

"Gajeel! What was that for?" she whined as she adjusted her headband.

"Gihihi!" he laughed. "Ya don't look as tired as before, Shorty," He stated. She blushed."It was that obvious?"

"Tch, even Flamebrain would've noticed."

Levy laughed at his assessment as the two began pulling up the rubric for the project on their phones.


	6. Saturday Scuffles

**A/N: Finally! We made it to their try-out fights! I separated all of the fights with lines because I found it ran together without them. Also, I need a beta. If anyone is interested in helping me edit that would great! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Saturday morning found the remaining members attempting to try out for Fairy Tail at the gym. Erza Scarlett stood proudly beside Laxus Dreyer. The two made a few remarks to the other before they turned their attention on the participants warming up. Their keen eyes were assessing every individual curious to see how everyone would fair in their matches. Erza already had a decent idea of how everyone would fair and she suspected she knew who would pass anyways. In the end, allowing an audience to attend was decided against. This revelation depressed Jet and Droy. They had been looking forward to their bluenette best friend seeing the two participate in their matches. They had hoped that they would be able to impress the female, and maybe, just maybe, she would see them as prospective partners, and not her childhood friends. Lucy too had looked forward to having Levy with her. She enjoyed the moral support her best friend provided and she knew that if she ended up with a bruise on her face, Levy would somehow find the silver lining in the situation.

Lucy released her deep breath as she stretched. She and Loke were ready for their fights, but Lucy did have to wonder how she would fair against the elder and more experienced members. She did have to admit though, that in the harsh training regime she had found friends in the others that were in her position. She had also been surprised at how open and friendly the elder members were. There was not a single person that judged her on her father's social status, at least for those that knew. Her new friends did not care about the fortune she could potentially inherit, no, they genuinely cared about _her_ ; who she was inside and not a single one of her new friends had scoffed at her dream job. She smiled; maybe trying out for a fight team was not so bad after all.

Lucy gritted her teeth as her eyes flashed dangerously with anger. Natsu and Gray, in another one of their many fights, had someone allowed their momentum to best them. This resulted in them taking Lucy down as she stretched.

"My apologies, Princess! I should have been more alert so that you were not harmed by sheer, careless fools." Loke stated as he helped the blonde off of the floor. She gave him a tight smile as she tried to allow her anger to subside. Erza finally called everyone to attention. The members made their way to stand in their pairs.

Natsu stood proudly beside Jet, who was still wearing his top hat. Natsu was grinning a fanged smile as he exuded energy. Jet seemed to be slightly nervous as his eyes glanced at Gajeel, but for the most part, he seemed determined too.

Gray stood with an impassive expression. His shirt was already off as he looked immovable and unbelievably cool. Droy stood next to him, a faint bruise still lingering on his face from the other day. Lucy still wondered how he was able to style his hair the way it was. How much styling gel did he have to use to do that?

Alzack and Bisca stood beside each other, while Bisca had a haughty smirk gracing her features; Alzack's expression was more unreadable; though both seemed to enjoy that they were about to step into the ring.

Lisanna stood with a determined expression, though both hers and Cana's expressions were not quite as intense as Natsu's. Cana was eager to prove herself, though Lucy was not entirely sure the reason behind it.

Lucy's eyes fell on Juvia and Gajeel. The male of the duo had his arms crossed with a devilish smirk adorning his features. Lucy gulped as she realized just how tall the ironclad male really was. Juvia, too, seemed ready for the fight. Her expression was calm but fiercely determined, and it hit Lucy that she would actually have to face off against her new friends in the ring.

Levy had assured her that she would be able to handle herself, and maybe she could. Lucy had worked with senior members during the week and she had witnessed their fighting styles. For example, Natsu was unpredictable; he was explosive, violate, and may he have mercy on your soul if you made the mistake of insulting his nakama. She had bore witness to one possible recruit doing that to him earlier in the week. Needless to say, after the man had provoked Natsu to really fight him, he decided not to continue to try-out for Fairy Tail. And that was only one member. Lucy shuddered as she remembered his fight with the guy. She would have to face Jet and Natsu at some point today and she would have to face everyone else too. That was a daunting thought.

"Good morning, everyone." Erza stated as she addressed the groups. "Myself and Coach Laxus will be scoring you guys today. Each pair will face off another pair. You must work with your partner to defeat the other two, since in Fairy Tail we value our teammates, we want to be sure that you can rely on your fellow nakama. With that being said, newer members will be scored against each other only. We will not grade you against the skill level of an elder member. We don't find that fair." She nodded at everyone.

Laxus continued for Erza, "We will assign you to a ring and you will go against an opposing couple. By the end of this you should have faced off each couple once. We are not just judging you on if you win your matches. We are looking to see how you handle yourself, how you handle working as a team, and if you have integrity in your fights. You could get knocked out cold, lose every match, and still be the new recruit with the highest score. The match will be considered over when one partner cannot get back up or they are rendered unconscious. "

"Now the fun begins." Erza stated. "Team Gray, you will face off against team Loke in ring one and Team Gajeel you will face team Lisanna in ring two."

Natsu grumbled something about not being able to fight first but quickly went silent as he witnessed the look Erza gave him.

"Erza will handle ring one and I will be at ring two, half of your fights will be at each ring so both of us can score you at different points. Good luck." Laxus stated with a lazy smirk as he walked towards ring two. Gajeel, Juvia, Lisanna, and Cana followed him. Lucy took a deep breath to steel her nerves as Loke gave her an encouraging smile.

"Fear not my Princess, we make an unstoppable pair." he stated with a grin as he offered his hand to help her into the ring. Levy had pointed out at some point during the week that Loke seemed to mirror the many charming princes in fairy tales. She said he reminded her of a knight in shining armor, or at least a knight in a tux and shiny shoes. Lucy could not agree more as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her into the ring. Levy had asked her if she liked the man and Lucy would agree. She liked him, but as a friend. She was not sure if she was entirely ready to start thinking about dating anyone presently, anyways.

Years ago, as she grew up within the world of the elite upper class and of the walls of the Heartfilia Estate; she was adorned with the finest luxuries that life provided. Since she was treated like a princess, she swore she would fall in love with a man that was like the men in her fairy tales. He would be gallant and strong, handsome and charming, and he would woo her with his charming words and unyielding love for her. Levy had smiled softly at her when she expressed her surprise at not finding Loke to be someone she would date. Lucy was definitely shocked to find that she was not romantically interested in the man that people called Leo the Lion. He acted exactly like the men in her fairy tales and it did not even make her heart flutter or butterflies to fill her with nerves. Fate had certainly given her the opportunity; in fact, here was fate, putting the knight-in-shining-armor on a golden platter. He had asked her earlier in the week for a date, but she had declined. Life had trained her up similar to a princess after all, and princesses married the brave prince that worked tirelessly to save the princess. And yet, she rejected her traditional fairy tale story. She wondered for the first time in her life what would happen. She could go in any direction, she could forge any path she wished and for the first time in her life, she rejected the life set before her. The fear of the unknown scared her; but as she stepped into the ring, territory that was uncharted for princesses, she had an overwhelming sense of peace fill her. Maybe it was time to redefine the path of a princess?

"Ready Princess?" Loke asked, as his eyes sparked with the thrill of the anticipation of the fight. Lucy squared her shoulders as she grinned up at him.

"Ready." She answered as her bright eyes turned to face her opponents.

"You may begin!" Erza ordered. The duos bowed before their opponents, respectively. Both Loke and Lucy stepped forward their eyes assessing the other two. Gray's eyes were analyzing their movements. It was Droy who acted first. Lucy had predicted that. He was much too eager to prove his self, and both he and Jet would usually leap before they looked. Levy McGarden was their lookout, after all.

The female quickly dodged the punch that was aimed for her. Loke seized Droy's arm as Lucy dropped her body to the floor. In one twisting motion, she successfully swept Droy's legs out from under him. He grunted as his body collided with the floor painfully.

Gray tackled Lucy then, and the two rolled to the left side of the ring. Gray had several years of fighting and strength on the woman, but Lucy, well, she was much more flexible. She had been placed in every dance and gymnastics class known to man while she grew up; and when she had met her blue-headed friend, the two would drag Droy with them to different yoga classes. It was not in their best interest to underestimate the blonde. She also spent much of her time with the bluenette and Jet running cross-country. Her endurance was at its peak too. This fairy tale princess could do it. She knew she could.

Lucy gritted her teeth as she worked her way out of Gray's hold. Sweat graced her brow as she worked to use the man's leverage against him. She briefly registered Droy and Loke fighting by her; Gray's eyes widened in surprise, as Lucy was able to kick her legs upwards into his stomach. Loke ducked quickly as Gray flew into Droy and knocked him over. Loke strolled to the blonde's side and extended his hand so he could help Lucy to her feet with a bright grin.

"The move we have been practicing worked well! I am so proud of you Princess!" he stated happily. Gray groaned as he began to stand.

"That was a good move, Lucy." He stated as her kick started to form bruises on his sculpted torso. She smiled. Droy however, continued to stay in his spot, unmoving, on the floor.

"Droy is knocked out. That's time. Good job everyone." Erza stated with a nod as Lucy squealed in delight. She hugged Loke in her excitement before she shook Gray's hand.

"Should we help Droy?" Lucy asked curiously as she glanced at the bruised man. She winced, Loke had definitely done a number on the man, and especially considering a new bruise was forming and overlapping one of the last ones from his fight with Gajeel. Well, that looked painful. Erza shook her head.

"Fear not, I will handle this. It is part of my job. Team Loke, go rest up and cheer your other teammates on while you wait for your next fight. Gray, you do the same thing, I should have Droy awake in no time." Erza stated with her usual fierceness. Lucy gulped before she scurried from the ring. She did not want to watch what Erza would do to get him to wake up.

"Luce! You did awesome!" Natsu declared as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "My favorite part was when you kicked the Ice Princess across the ring!"

"Shut up, Flamebrain! Just wait until she takes you on in the ring! Besides, I could take you any day." Gray declared as he glared at Natsu.

"Oh really is that a challenge? Wanna fight me, Stripper?"

"Natsu! Gray!" growled Erza as she lifted Droy from the ring by his hair. Droy'as eyes widened in desperation as he was lifted over the ring's barrier and Erza dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. He scurried to where the others were watching ring one's matches.

"Next in this ring Team Natsu will face Team Alzack." Erza commanded.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu declared as he leapt into the ring. Jet followed quickly after him.

"Do you think they'll win?" Lucy asked Loke as they glanced at the four.

"I would imagine that Alzack and Bisca will have no trouble handling their selves; though I suspect Jet will most likely be down first, though Natsu could win against anyone here; the expectation being Titania and Professor Dreyer of course and I suspect he, Gray, and Gajeel would have to call a draw." Loke amended. Lucy was surprised that he had even admitted that Natsu could best him. She turned to watch the fight, wincing as Bisca continued her assault on Jet.

* * *

"Team Loke will face Team Lisanna in ring two." Commanded the blonde coach's voice. Loke and Lucy nodded at each other before they made their way to ring two.

Cana and Lisanna bowed at their opponents. "Listen, Lucy, no offense, I like you and all, but I'm not holding back for this challenge. I plan on winning." Cana declared before lunging for the blonde. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, unable to react, Cana's fist landed a solid blow on Lucy's cheek. She fell backwards, but Loke was quick. He caught the blonde before quickly setting her to the side. He took Cana's legs out from under her.

Lisanna then used her hands to propel herself into a handstand on Cana's shoulders before she wrapped her legs around Loke's neck. She twisted in the air, effectively bringing the two to the ground with a loud thud.

Cana focused her attention on the blonde. Her punches were quick and powerful. Lucy grunted as another blow made contact with her stomach. Cana made the error of stepping away from the blonde for one moment too long. Lucy blocked her latest blow and swung her leg up. The powerful kick sent Cana reeling as it made contact with the left side of her face. Her ear was ringing as she struggled to gain her bearings. Lucy was able to send a second kick, though this time to the right of Cana's head. She stumbled back before her eyes flashed dangerously. Cana's fist connected with Lucy's nose. Lucy stumbled back, dazed as stars danced across her vision. She collapsed to the ground. She could feel the build up pressure at the front of her head before darkness consumed her momentarily.

In another moment, Loke was by Lucy's side frowning as Laxus eyed the blonde. "Does she have a concussion?" he asked the redheaded male. Loke peered into Lucy's eyes before having her follow his finger with her eyes. He shook his head at Laxus before he helped the blonde to her feet.

Lisanna handed them a rag for Lucy's nose, as blood seemed to be pouring from the orifice. Lucy thanked her as she applied pressure to her nose with a grimace. Loke looked worried as he helped her from the ring.

"Princess, I must apologize for not being there to help you!" Loke lamented as the two sat down. He handed the blonde her water bottle but she waved him off as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"Loke, really it's not your fault! I willingly entered that ring and I knew what I was getting into. You had your fight to worry about too." Lucy stated. She looked down at her tank top and frowned. She doubted that the bloodstain would come out in the wash. She sighed. This was her favorite tank top too.

"Luce! You won your match right?" Natsu called as he ran towards Lucy. Jet followed him with Gray and Droy. "Luce? What happened?" he asked stopping in his tracks as he took in the scene before him.

"Cana knocked her out. I am afraid that her nose may be broken but I am not sure and she isn't willing to allow me to examine it." Loke answered with a frown as Lucy grimaced as Natsu kneeled in front of her. Natsu had a bad habit of not understanding the concept of personal space very well. He pulled her hand down from her face and frowned as his eyes took in her bloodied nose. His eyes seemed to spark with something that Lucy was afraid to place. It reminded her of the spark they had when that new recruit had called Gray a few choice words, mocked Erza, and then called Lucy useless.

"Do you want me to call Levy?" Jet asked curiously as he glanced at the blonde. "She could bring a change of clothes and take you home?" he offered. Natsu looked to the top hat clad boy.

"No, Jet, but thanks. I plan on finishing what I started." Lucy stated with an attempt at a smile. "I can't let my team down, now can I?" she added with an attempt at another smile.

"But Levy-chan would be able to tend to you and maybe she would bring us lunch and could stay and watch us fight!" Droy added excitedly. Natsu let out a low growl as Loke glared at Droy.

"I'm sorry Cana got ya, but she does have a pretty wicked right hook." Gray stated with a nod. "Did you at least get a hit on her?" he asked curiously. Lucy nodded.

"I was able to kick her twice."

"She did! It was pretty awesome. She caught her on the side of her head twice. Cana will at least think twice before knocking Princess out again." Loke beamed. Gray winced. "Your Lucy kicks are wicked painful." He stated.

"Team Gray in ring one will face Team Gajeel!" Erza's voice commanded. Gray and Droy gave their goodbyes before they shuffled off.

"Team Natsu in ring two with team Lisanna!" Laxus ordered.

Natsu looked down at Lucy again, and she noted that same spark, though it seemed to intensify. His eyes seemed to narrow as he nodded at Lucy before marching off with Jet. Lucy watched him enter the ring and bow at Cana and Lisanna. Her eyes widened as Natsu charged Cana with a roar. The woman's eyes widened before she steeled herself against the salmon haired man. Lucy was vaguely reminded of the dragons from her fairy tale books. They always entered the fight with a deafening roar and a strong charge.

* * *

"Team Loke in ring one against Team Alzack!" Erza's voice called. Loke handed Lucy her water and she quickly used it to dampen her rag before wiping blood from her face. She was thankful it had stopped bleeding while she watched Natsu and Jet fight against Lisanna and Cana. She got to her feet slowly as she steadied her breathing. She wanted to do her best in the ring. Loke was kind enough to help her in the ring again and Erza gave her a worried look.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm okay to fight, Erza." She answered. Erza nodded.

"Begin!" Her strong voice commanded.

Alzack and Bisca bowed respectively to Loke and Lucy and they returned the favor.

"That's a nasty injury." Bisca allowed as she nodded at Lucy. The blonde gave her a soft smile. "It isn't going to stop me from showing you what I got though." Lucy stated with a confidence. Bisca grinned.

"Good. I was hoping you would give me a tough fight." And with those words, Bisca and Alzack nodded at the other. Alzack quickly threw a fake punch to Lucy who dodged. Bisca landed a blow in the woman's stomach before kicking her feet from under her. Alzack then began to distract Loke. Bisca and Lucy began to grapple and the blonde realized how great Bisca was at fighting. Levy had mentioned that their green haired friend used to fight in the streets to get by, but Lucy was not prepared for her raw abilities. She was not the most structured fighter, but she at least was not one for cheap shots. Lucy had wiggled from the hold enough that her head was now where her chest had been. Bisca's elbow stopped in front of her nose before it could make contact. Her elbow fell to Lucy's arms, instead, as she pinned them while wrapping her legs around Lucy's torso. The blonde gasped as she could feel her arms stretching painfully but she was thankful the woman had not chosen the easy way to end the fight or the way that would result in Lucy walking out with a concussion.

A disheveled Loke tackled Bisca, effectively causing the woman to refocus her attention. Alzack jerked Lucy to her feet as Bisca slammed Loke to the mat where Lucy had once been. He gave her a slight nod before letting her shoulders go.

"Loke is unconscious, that's the match." Erza stated, "That was great teamwork from team Alzack and impressive sportsmanship." Erza stated with an approving nod at Alzack and Bisca. The female of the duo blushed slightly. She gave Lucy a hug while Alzack helped the other man to his feet.

"You did well, Blondie." She stated.

"Thanks, Bisca. I thought you and Alzack were pretty impressive. Maybe you two can teach me some of your moves sometime?"

"I believe that is doable." Alzack stated with a kind smile. "You did well, Bisca." He added with a smile at the woman. She smiled softly back. "Thanks for having my back." She answered. "Always." He answered.

"Are you okay, Loke?" Lucy asked her partner. He nodded. "Thank you for your concern, Lucy." He stated as the two went to watch the other matches.

* * *

"Team Loke will face Team Natsu in ring two!" Laxus thundered. Loke and Lucy stood up from watching ring one's matches and made their way to the second ring.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed after the four had bowed before each other. Jet, though bruised up, had a grin on his face too. "I'm going to beat you, Lucy!" he stated.

"This will be a fun fight, I think." Lucy stated with a nod as she smiled. Natsu's energy was contagious, even Jet was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"Begin!" ordered Laxus. Natsu immediately charged the two with full force. Jet took the opportunity to sprint behind Loke and Lucy in a flash. He grinned before he kicked Loke in the back of the knees. Lucy was forced to face Natsu instead. He threw a drive her way but she quickly blocked the blow. She ended up landing a solid uppercut to his chin. His eyes widened before they sparked again.

"Yosh, Luce! You're doing good!" he grinned before sweeping her legs from under her. She grunted. She really needed to get better at staying on her feet. Natsu worked to place her in a pin, but she was able to grapple with him for a moment before she flipped him from her. She quickly stood knowing that her best fighting stragety was to get her kicks on an opponent. She had been learning quickly to note the fighting styles of the people she faced. Jet was fast and he used that to his advantage. He was great at weaving, ducking, dodging, and then appearing behind you and pulling your feet from you. He was great on his feet. She noted Loke struggling momentarily with Jet, as the hat clad man appeared behind Loke again. He grunted in anger as he fell again, but he rolled, and instead of standing back up like Jet was waiting for, Loke kicked his legs bringing the man down on the ground with him.

Lucy and Loke made eye contact as she blocked one of Natsu's blows. They shared a smirk before Loke allowed Jet to get to his feet. Lucy then twisted her hips and allowed her leg to kick Natsu; the force if it knocked him across the ring and he crashed into Jet. Natsu jumped to his feet, a slight bruise forming. He grinned.

"I'm all fired up!" he cheered before advancing on Lucy.

"That's match! Jet is down." Laxus stated as Jet blacked out. Natsu frowned before going to the male and helping Laxus to wake him.

"You alright?" Natsu asked Jet. The redhead grinned sheepishly.

"I think I hit my head harder than I thought. Sorry Natsu, but good job, Loke, Lucy." He stated as Natsu helped him stand. Loke and Lucy high fived before she gave Jet a quick hug. Natsu slung an arm around Lucy again as they exited the ring.

"You need to teach everyone your Lucy-kick, Luce! Maybe we can teach Happy when we get home!" Natsu stated excitedly.

"Home?" she asked.

"Yosh! Levy promised to continue the story for me and Happy and you can teach him then!"

"Natsu, I'm not teaching a cat how to kick something!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's a cat!"

"But Gajeel is trying to teach his cat how to punch things!"

"They're cats!" the blonde argued back. Natsu gave her a slight frown.

"Are you just trying to keep your Lucy kicks to yourself?" he asked with a serious expression gracing his features.

"What? No! But they're just-" Lucy was cut off by Erza's voice.

"Team Loke at ring one with Team Gajeel!"

* * *

"Juvia wishes Loke and Lucy the best of luck and Juvia is honored to face such formidable opponents." The blueheaded woman stated with a smile at Lucy and Loke as the four bowed at each other.

"Tch. It's just Bunny-girl and the tux dude. Ain't much of a threat, Rain Woman," Gajeel stated with a smirk.

"Says the guy that got taken out twice by a woman that's only four-feet-ten-inches and a bag of books!" Lucy teased. Gajeel's crimson eyes narrowed in on the blonde.

"Oi, she took me by surprise!" he muttered before squaring up. Lucy could feel her heart drop in her chest. She knew he would not seriously hurt her but that did not mean he would go easy on her either. Lucy was also fairly close in height to most of the males of Fairy Tail; so, staring up at the broad shouldered man made her gulp. She wondered what it was like for Levy to look up at the man over six-feet tall.

"Alright, you may begin!" Erza stated with a nod. She watched carefully as Juvia extended her hand. Gajeel grasped it, as she took his other hand. She curled in on herself as he picked her up. He used the momentum of his swinging hips to take a step forward to launch the woman. Juvia spun around in the air; her legs did a powerful circular motion, kicking Loke in the face. His head snapped to the side, where Gajeel's powerful fist connected with his jaw. Loke landed on the ground with a loud thud. Lucy was mesmerized by their own styles that merged into a solid team. It reminded her of a more structured version of Alzack and Bisca. She gasped in surprise as Juvia landed a series of blows to her torso. Lucy held her hands up in a defensive position in the attempt to block a few of them. While Lucy was preoccupied with the woman's assault, Juvia, in one fluid motion, kicked her feet out from under her; as Lucy was falling to the ground, Juvia's slim arm grabbed the woman by the waist. She then slammed the blonde's body against the unforgiving floor.

Lucy began to regain consciousness and she slowly began to sit up.

"Juvia was very worried! I am very sorry, Lu-chan! Juvia believes she may have gone too far!" Juvia cried out as she flung her arms around Lucy's neck.

"Juvia is very worried that Lucy will not want to be Juvia's friend anymore!"

"Why would I do that?" Lucy asked curiously as she squinted against the bright lights. "You didn't take any cheap shots, and you and I both knew the objective of the fight. Honestly, I thought you were pretty cool. Can you maybe teach me some of your moves?"

"Juvia would be delighted to help her friend with her fighting forms!" she excitedly stated as she helped her blonde friend to her feet. Lucy glanced over as Loke began to sit up too. Gajeel was leaning against the barrier beside where Erza was sitting, watching.

"Tch, I was hopin' to see Titania wake ya up, Spiky Hair." Gajeel stated. Loke glared at the man.

"Well, you and Loke blacked out when I said it, but that was match." Erza stated with a nod. "You can take your seats and watch the last match if you like." She stated. Lucy nodded, thankful that she was done for the day. Her head was pounding and her body ached. She and Loke collapsed on the bleachers with a happy sigh. He passed the blonde a water bottle and she happily accepted. Who knew that Juvia was so good? She idly wondered where their blunette friend learned her skills.

* * *

"Last match of the day, Team Gajeel and Team Alzack, ring one!" Erza's voice commanded. Laxus came to sit beside her at ring one as the teams hopped into the ring.

The two groups bowed respectively, though not before Juvia and Bisca smiled at each and exchanged a few friendly words. Lucy was curious to see which woman would win. When Lucy was in the ring she had not noticed, but she did now. Both couples had different signals that they gave their partner. Alzack tapped Bisca's hand twice and Gajeel gave a grunt, though it was short, and combined with a shifting on his feet. Juvia gave a curt, almost unnoticeable nod.

Gajeel charged forward then, and Lucy gasped. He was headed straight for Alzack! She did not envy the westerner for having to face the other man. Juvia leapt, allowing her hands to do a slight handstand on her partner's shoulders. She flipped off the man's body and then allowed her legs to wrap around Alzack's neck. She then caught herself on her hands, in another handstand before she used her legs to slam the man to the ground. Gajeel turned at the last second, throwing a series of hard punches at Bisca and then swept her legs out from under her. Both she and Alzack hit the ground hard. Gajeel and Juvia ended in a crouch at different corners of the rings, allowing their opponents to make their choice on whether they wanted to stand or give up. Both Alzack and Bisca pushed themselves to their feet. Their eyes sparked with determination.

Bisca and Alzack nodded at each other, knowing that they would not be able to do a combination attack when their opponents were on opposite sides of the ring. They then launched themselves forwards. Gajeel ran to meet Bisca, but at the last second she dodged his punch, dropping to the ground and sliding under his feet. She used her left leg to sweep his left leg out from under him. He began to fall towards the right and she completed her move by twisting her body and allowing that same left leg to twist around and kick Gajeel in the face. He fell to the floor at the same time that Alzack fell. Bisca's eyes snapped up to her comrade. His face was bruised, and there some blood on his lip. He grunted in pain, his shaggy hair wet with sweat. His arms quivered as he tried to bring himself up. He would not give up a fight unless he had blacked out. He refused, especially for his partner, Bisca; he would continue to fight for her. Rage swept over Bisca as she met Juvia's eyes. It was a fire that Juvia recognized and for a moment she felt fear. Bisca sprinted across the ring, jumping over Gajeel trying to pick himself up. She slid across the floor kicking Juvia's feet from under her, and then she quickly flung her body upwards as she upper-cutt Juvia's jaw with her fist. The woman did not have time to react as Bisca then punched her torso, kicked her again, and sent another street fighter jab at the woman.

Bisca watched in satisfaction as Juvia began to collapse, though before her blue-headed friend hit the mat, she heard a thud from behind her. She turned to see Gajeel wiping blood from his mouth as Alzack was lying on the floor.

"That's time! Team Gajeel wins by mere seconds!" Erza stated. Bisca went to Alzack's aid. Once he came to, she helped him sit up carefully. He spit blood out of his mouth.

"Did we win?"

"Almost." She answered. "Thank you for takin' a chance on me and helpin' me through this." She stated with a soft smile. He looked into her eyes and gave her a smile of his own.

"Anytime you need me, ma'am, I'll be there."

Bisca had Alzack's arm wrapped around her shoulders as she supported some of his weight.

"Juvia, how are you?" Biscas asked as Gajeel helped the woman to her feet when she came too.

"Juvia is doing well." She stated with a nod as the four began to pull themselves from the ring.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, stick around and we will tell you how you faired today then you will be dismissed." Laxus stated. Lucy stood up and made her way to Juvia as Bisca helped Alzack to a seat. The green-headed woman joined both women with her own water, Cana, Jet, and Droy came to line up with them.

"Juvia is very sorry that she hurt Bisca-chan's love but Juvia understands the rage that Bisca-chan had. Juvia was honored to fight two excellent opponents."

"What?" Bisca spluttered.

"Juvia sees how Bisca-chan and Alzack look at each other. And Juvia saw the look that Bisca gave Juvia after she hurt Alzack. Juvia hopes we can still be friends though, and that Bisca does not think that Juvia is a love rival."

"Ah, no. We're still peachy, Juvia." Bisca stated.

"You two were so awesome." Lucy stated with a nod.

"I would love to throw down with either of you ladies in the ring." Droy stated with a grin. "I mean, you both did looked really hot out there!" he added. Lucy face palmed. Despite Droy's long-term crush on Levy, he still attempted to flirt with any woman that would be receptive to his advances. In general, Lucy was certain he had a crush on the entire female gender.

"If you want someone to spar with, I don't mind facin' ya in the ring, partner." Alzack stated as he came to stand beside Bisca. His eyes were narrowed in on Droy. "After all, you'll be facin' people in competitions in your class, and Miss Mulan is in a different one I believe." He stated.

"Tch, Rain Woman would leave ya cryin' fer yer momma." Gajeel stated, crossing his arms as he came to stand with the girls. Droy took a step away from Bisca and Juvia as Jet snickered.

"Alright, so we have the places that each of you new recruits placed in the competition today." Erza announced. "Juvia placed first, Bisca placed second, Cana placed third, Lucy placed fourth, Jet placed fifth, and Droy placed sixth. Good job everyone. We will post the official results of who made it to the team tomorrow morning!" Erza finished. Everyone cheered. Lucy congratulated both Juvia and Bisca and the three women ended up walking home with Erza.

* * *

Levy giggled as Gajeel grunted. He crossed his arms across his chest as he looked to the side, a slight blush forming on his face. The two were sitting at her kitchen table that Sunday morning working on their project together. His lip was almost totally healed from the day prior. She had asked him about his fights and he had explained them to her. Lucy began making herself tea when the three turned their head to the living room window.

They witnessed Natsu Dragneel hauling himself and his cat up through the window. Gajeel lazily quirked an eyebrow as the pink haired man stumbled inside the apartment.

"Luce! Have you seen the list yet?" he asked excitedly. Happy was strapped to his stomach in a baby sling while he waved around a paper.

"Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you to stop breaking into our apartment?" screeched Lucy, "And stop bringing your cat!"

"But Luce! I brought the list!"

"Did you make it Lu-chan?" Levy asked with as much enthusiasm as Natsu. She jumped from her seat and went to his side. Her eyes widened as she read the list before her face broke out into the largest grin.

"YOU MADE IT LUCY!" she cheered. Both she and Natu jumped around cheering.

"I'm all fired up! Lucy we're gonna have so much fun!"

"Wait, wasn't that list supposed to be posted outside the gym?" Lucy asked curiously

"Yeah!" Natsu stated with a nod. "That's where I got it from!"

"So, you took the only posted list? What if someone else wanted to know if they made it?" Lucy asked slowly. He shrugged.

"I was excited and so was Happy!" he stated with a grin. The cat meowed in reponse and the group began to laugh.


	7. Books and Translations

Levy sighed in content as she slid into her class seat that next Monday morning. Natsu had ended up dragging Lucy on an adventure with him and Happy on Saturday after he brought the Fairy Tail list to their apartment. Gajeel had stuck around Lucy and Levy's apartment to continue working on his and Levy's project. He had left later in the afternoon before dinner. She was slightly disappointed that he had declined her offer of cooking dinner for the two. She wasn't entirely sure why she had been disappointed but she had started to realize that she enjoyed the man's presence.

"Sup Shrimp." Gajeel greeted as he strode into the classroom and took his seat. Levy pouted at his nickname for her while the man leaned back in his seat. His thick arms were crossed behind his head as he looked back at her.

"That's not my name." Levy stated with a slight whine.

"Gihihi, I don't see why not, Shrimp. Yer tiny!" he chuckled at her as she sighed. "You're incorrigible!"

He quirked a pierced eyebrow at the woman, "Incorrigible? That's the best ya can come up with?" he gave her another smirk before turning back in his seat as the professor strode into the room. Levy gave a small laugh. Their conversations always seemed to be easy. She shook her head before turning her attention to her notes. She frowned at the professor. He was repeating his note slides out loud, word for word. All of his slides were online anyways; she had figured his lectures would have been a bit more informative since he had already uploaded his power points. She gave another pout before putting her notes away. She knew she would spend her class period being incredibly bored if she attempted to pay attention to him. She pulled out documents from her bag that she had brought with her from Freed's office. She could at least do something productive with this class period, she decided before immersing herself in her work.

"Oi, Pocket Woman. The bell rang." Gajeel grunted as he stood over the tiny bluenette's desk. She looked up in surprise before glancing down at her work. She had translated roughly seven pages of work during their hour class period. She was almost finished too.

"Whatcha workin' on anyways?" Gajeel asked curiously before picking up her work. His brow furrowed as he studied her work.

"I was hired to do work for a Professor here." Levy answered as she refused to meet his questioning eyes. Instead she kept her hazel orbs glued to the papers in his large hands.

"Midget, this is in another language." He replied bluntly.

"It's actually a combination of three ancient languages. One is a tribal language that—" Levy cut her sentence off as she shuffled. A bright blush began to dust her cheeks. She was nervous that Gajeel would piece everything together. She didn't want to lose a new friend before their friendship solidified! She just wanted to make friends and be normal! What if Gajeel refused to be her friend after this? What if he made fun of her?

Gajeel allowed the woman to take the papers from his grasp. She hurriedly placed them in a folder before placing it in her bag. His eyebrow rose when she refused to meet his gaze.

"Oi, Pocket Woman, ya didn't finish yer sentence 'bout that tribal language." He stated as he nudged her with one of his arms. She glanced up at him startled as he fell into step beside her. His backpack was slung carelessly over one shoulder, and the arm he nudged her with was tucked casually in one of his front pockets.

"You actually want to hear about it?" she asked curiously. He gave her a pointed look. "I wouldn't ask 'bout it if I didn't wanna hear 'bout it, Shrimp."

She gave a slight laugh. "Well, one of the languages is a tribal language. The other two languages were basically differing degrees of formal text and the tribal language was a more informal writing. However, that tribe ended up dying out."

"So, why is there a bunch of fancy text and then some slang in those papers?" he asked curiously glancing down at the woman.

"Well, one of the formal texts was a government's scribe conveying their wishes for an alliance with that tribe. One of their chosen scribes wrote the other more formal language, though; it was a more common language that many tribes used to communicate with the settlers and new governments in that area. The slang text is what the tribal scribe was conveying for his own tribe's sake, in case one of their members did not understand his more formal text."

"So, a bunch of tribes made up a common language so settlers could understand them?"

"Basically! It took many years of misunderstandings before they came together with several settlers from various places and worked out a common language that they could interpret and understand. It also helped unite the tribes for political needs, but because each one had their own separate tribal language they could keep the identity of the respective tribes in tack." Levy stated with enthusiasm. She glanced up at the tall man beside her, wondering if she had scared her new friend off yet. She was surprised to find his brow furrowed, as he seemed to be deep in thought.

Levy was momentarily startled when he stopped abruptly. He raised another eyebrow at her before jerking a thumb at a classroom.

"Dontcha have a class here, Shrimp?" he asked curiously. A light blush crossed the small woman's face again. He smirked at her as he ruffled her hair. "Ya better get into class so ya don't lose any of that smartness, Shrimp. I don't wanna deal with two Salamanders." He stated before turning on his heel and walking back down the hall. He lifted his right arm up as a wave as he continued on his way.

"Stupid Gajeel." Levy muttered with a small smile on her face as she fixed her hair before entering her classroom.

* * *

"Erza, are you alright?" Levy asked curiously from her place on her living room couch; as Erza followed into the apartment behind Lucy. Both women had come from their practice. There was a troubled expression on Erza's features as she slumped into a chair by Levy while Lucy busied herself with tea.

"I am in need of a few minutes of peace, I believe. There is much going on recently, and I have not been sleeping well." She answered the woman truthfully. Levy set her translations down as she studied the woman carefully.

"Why aren't you sleeping well?" she asked with concern marring her features.

"I am not sure, Levy. I have been having these vivid dreams as of late. I do not know why I am having them, but they leave me exhausted when I awaken; and as absurd as it is, I cannot shake the dreams from my mind."

"What kind of dreams are you having, then?"

"I do not know how to explain it exactly. It feels as if I am dreaming of past events in my life, but they did not happen in my real life. But they feel so very real, and then it's as if something is tugging at the back of mind; like I'm suppose to remember something that won't quite come to the front of my mind." The woman shook her head. "It's silliness, I know. I have been increasing my study time and my workouts, in the hopes of wearing my body down so it can properly rest, but it has not worked yet. Perhaps I should push myself harder." Erza stated with a thoughtful expression. She thanked Lucy as the blonde handed her a cup of tea. Levy smiled at her friend as she passed her a cup too.

"Levy, didn't Jet tell me that when you were younger, you used to have dreams that left you like that?" Lucy asked curiously as she studied her roommate. Levy nodded as Erza turned her attention on her.

"What did you do to stop them from happening?" she asked curiously as Lucy walked back into the kitchen.

"I wasn't able to stop them, exactly." Levy responded. "Sometimes, our dreams are trying to tell us something and sometimes, we can't think through them. Not at the beginning, and not in the way that we try to process them. I think you may be right. Your dreams may be your subconscious trying to convince you to recall something important, or it may be trying to warn you."

"Then how do I understand them? I haven't yet, and I am becoming increasingly more aggravated." The redhead stated.

"Have you tried reading?" Levy asked curiously.

"I beg your pardon?" Erza asked.

"When I was having mine, I relaxed my mind. Every night before I fell asleep and anytime during peaceful parts of my day that those thoughts would overtake my mind, I would pull out a book and read for a while. Sometimes, it helps to open your mind to the possiblites of what your subconscious is trying to tell you, and sometimes it serves to relax your mind so you are not as exhausted."

"If you say it works, then I shall give it a try. Do you have anything you would recommend?" Erza asked seriously. Levy gave her a soft smile as she stood and gestured for the woman to follow her.

"I have a book you might like to start with." She answered as she pulled a leather bound book from one of her bookshelves in the living room.

"What is it about?" Erza asked curiously as she thumbed through the book.

"I think you would like to discover that for yourself, actually." Levy stated with a small smile. Erza pulled the tiny woman into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Levy for your kindness. I shall make sure that I return this book to you in the best of conditions, and should I not, I give you permission to hit me."

"Ah, thank you Erza, but I don't think that will be needed, honestly. I trust you." Levy wheezed in the woman's embrace. Erza nodded.  
"Erza, did you want to stay for dinner?" Lucy called for the kitchen.

"I would not wish to trouble either of you." She answered.

"Oh! We would love to have you stay!" Levy exclaimed as she pulled the woman behind her and into the kitchen. As they began setting the table Natsu pulled himself through their window with Happy in tow, again.

"Hiya, Luce!" he called as he plopped down at the dinner table. Lucy sighed before she handed Levy an extra plate to set before Natsu.

"Levy, are you gonna read your story for me and Happy?" he asked curiously at his place beside Erza.

"I would be happy to! Erza, did you want to stay after dinner and listen too?" Levy asked curiously as she slid into her own seat.

"What story have you been telling?" the redhead asked curiously as she passed the rolls to Lucy.

"It's really good! It's got these really cool dragons in it! One breathes fire!" Natsu exclaimed as he began to dig into his meal. Erza nodded politely.

"It sounds exciting. I would love to listen to it."

"Yosh!" Natsu exclaimed with his mouth full of food. Lucy snapped at him for his lack of manners while Erza glared at him. Levy giggled as she watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Erza placed her borrowed book before the tiny bluenette.

"Are you finished with it already?" Levy asked curiously as she set aside her translations. It had been two weeks since Erza had the book.

"I am. I read it twice, and I found your suggestion helpful. The book did help greatly with my dreams. They seem more clearer and I don't feel quite like I'm forgetting something." Erza stated with a nod.

"Oh! Do tell me what you enjoyed?" Levy asked with enthusiasm.

"I thought the adventure was captivating, and the magic in the story was a great distraction from reality; though, I found some portions to be difficult to believe," Erza stated with a nod.

"What parts would those be?" Levy asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, when the main character uses her building to protect her, that was hard to believe. Sure, the magical adventure was exciting, and a fun take on the heroine's story, but to go so far to make a building able to stand up to an attacking army? That concept I found difficult to believe." Erza stated with a nod.

"Actually, I love that part," Levy stated. "Magic has no bounds, Erza; therefore, if one has an attachment to a place of residence, whether that be a home, or school or wherever they feel emotionally connected to, they could theoretically use their magic to place guards upon the building. Since magic is an extension of one's heart, the building would also be an extension," Levy took a deep breath. "Then, if I knew that it was possibility that I would be attacked, I would use my magic to place guards in my home. That way it could help protect me' especially, if I was injured and my energy was low, I would not need to waste my magic at the last moment trying to safe guard my home, but I could already have those set up in advance. All it would take to activate it would be a mere phrase."

"You talk as if magic is real, Levy-chan." Erza stated with a strange tone. Levy gave her a smile that unnerved the redhead. "I made you a charm bracelet, Erza. It's similar to Lu-chan's and Juvia-chan's, but I placed charms on it that reminded me of you." She changed the subject abruptly while she passed over a silver bracelet. It was pretty, with several little charms. The one of a sword looked exactly like the sword Erza kept seeing in her dreams. Levy couldn't possibly have known about that, could she? Erza had never told a soul what she had been dreaming about recently, anyways.

"Thank you, Levy-chan." Erza stated graciously while she put the bracelet on. She appreciated the gift from her friend, but she felt a sense of unnerve. Levy was giving her a hopeful look, almost as if she was waiting for Erza to remember something very important.

"I should be on my way. I need to finish some work before I head to bed." The redhead stated with a nod.

"Would you like to borrow another book?" Levy asked, as she stood.  
"What will this one be about?" Erza asked curiously.

"I think you'll have to wait and see," Levy stated with a smile, as she reached for a leather bound book on her shelf. She passed it to Erza, who thanked her. The redhead had been afraid that Levy would say that. Ever since she read that first book her dreams had been less blurry, and these memories leapt to the forefront of her vision. One was a blue haired child with a tattoo on his face, but that was impossible. She wasn't sure why she seeing herself as a child with an eye patch, and why she kept seeing that male child, but she did. And it was all because she took Levy's advice. It felt as if Levy knew the answer to her dreams, but wasn't telling her, and Erza was so close to figuring it out, but so very far away from the answers at the same time. She sighed as Levy's apartment door shut behind her.


End file.
